Exit Wounds
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: When JJ comes back to the BAU she has to face more things then she thought, she has to face Strauss, Hotch, Seaver, the truth about what really happened to Emily Prentiss and even herself. JJ finds out the hardest wound to heal is an exit wound.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming Welcomes

**  
><strong>Exit Wounds – Part 01

**Summary: **_When JJ comes back to the BAU she has to face more things then she thought, she has to face Strauss, Hotch, Seaver, the truth about what really happened to Emily Prentiss and even herself. JJ finds out the hardest wound to heal is an exit wound._

**Authors Note: I hope you like this. I had a bit of writers block over the past few days and it really hit me a few hours ago. It really hurts your brain.**

**I really hope you like this. This is my take on how JJ came back and why she was in Strauss' office**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review :]**

_"People will believe a big lie sooner than a little one, and if you repeat it frequently enough, people will sooner or later believe it." _

The one thought that never left Jennifer Jareau's mind when she was forced to take the job at the Pentagon was how unfair it was. But after seeing what happened to her former colleague and _best friend_, Emily Prentiss, she realized _life _was unfair. Only her and Aaron Hotchner know Emily Prentiss is somewhere in Europe right now and not buried under the ground like her former colleagues and even the world knows. All they know is that a loyal, amazing woman was buried March 7, 2011 because Ian Doyle stuck a post into her stomach. All they know is that Emily Prentiss never made it off the table, when in fact, Emily Prentiss did make it off the table, but the second she made it off the table she was no longer Emily Prentiss and could no longer be. All Ian Doyle knows is that he won and he can go about his merry way. All Jennifer Jareau knows is that she can't help Emily, or whoever she now is, because life is unfair.

Jennifer Jareau was shocked that night to get a phone call from Chief Erin Strauss, a phone call was far more sincere and more urgent then a letter in the mail which was more conditional, but this call was urgent. After JJ went back to the BAU to help out with Emily's case Strauss realized how much of a vital member JJ was. She never went through as much trouble as she did to get JJ back, how many people Strauss had to call was a never ending amount. How many 'okay's she had to get, how disappointed they were that JJ was leaving. She is one of the best media liaisons the FBI has ever had. After she worked at the BAU, any other job would be a piece of cake. Working at the Pentagon was a breeze, even though she got around the same pay, better work hours and less work that took such a huge toll on her, she still missed the BAU.

Erin Strauss never liked to admit defeat or that she was wrong. And in fact, Erin Strauss was wrong, she was wrong for ever_ forcing _JJ to leave, but it made _her _look bad. Now she didn't care how bad _she _would look for declining the transfer and getting her back. She finally realized the team needed JJ, and JJ needed the team.

That's why Jennifer Jareau is sitting in Erin Strauss' office, biting her thumb nail nervously. Any meeting with Unit Chief Erin Strauss was always nerve-racking. Even if she was about to admit she was wrong for making Jennifer Jareau transfer in the first place.

"Jennifer," was the first thing Strauss said as she walked into her own office, arriving 5 minutes later than she should have. Strauss was _never _on a first name basis with anyone, except Aaron Hotchner when she was sympathizing for his wife that had past. Which made JJ understand by the way she said her name an apology was coming up.

"Ma'am." JJ said with a nod as Strauss sat down at her desk. She looked at JJ for a moment, then let out a sigh as she pulled her rolling chair forward so her legs were under the desk, she intertwined her fingers together and looked at JJ again.

"I should start by asking you if you're up to coming back to the Bureau, under the same circumstances before you left." Strauss said, JJ looked at her. "Before you were transferred." Strauss corrected herself.

"I am," JJ said with a nod. "I wasn't too happy about leaving in the first place, even though I'm sure it was under good intentions. Maybe before Emily" she paused for a moment. "passed away," she continued, hating the way it felt coming out of her mouth. "The team no longer needed me, which makes perfect sense. But after what happened to Emily, I think you decision to ask me back is a good one. Just like your other decisions." JJ told Strauss, even though she might not have entirely liked the idea of it, she knew it was true. Before Emily Prentiss passed away, the team was doing okay without her and that was a fact.

"I'm glad you understand." Strauss said as she leaned back in her chair with a piece of paper in her hand as she put her reading glasses on. "I had to make a lot of phone calls to get you into this office," she said, just so JJ would think highly of her. "Grant Frost said you were doing a phenomenal job there." Strauss read off JJ's evaluation sheet as she glanced over at JJ. "Are you positive you want to leave that job- with a small difference in pay, a 9 to 5 day, and a flexible schedule for this job?" Strauss asked, even though she knew JJ was in fact positive. JJ nodded. The difference in pay wasn't much, but she was happier at the BAU then anywhere else.

"Of course, ma'am. I am one-hundred percent positive that this is what I want to do." JJ told her with confidence, Strauss let out a sigh as she set the paper down on the desk along with her glasses as she let out a sigh.

"I just don't see why you would give up such a great opportunity- they were going to give you a raise- a little less then what you'd earn here, but it will still give you the necessities you need, even things you don't need." Strauss said, if she had a opportunity to get out and earn a couple hundred less than what she earns more and a 9 to 5 job, she'd take it, even though she makes more than a field agent and has set hours, but she's still on call, which she doesn't appreciate.

"Working at the Pentagon was a great experience, don't get me wrong... I am glad I got the experience, but it's not as rewarding as it is working here. The BAU is a completely different place, I feel like I'm in a completely different world here. At first, I liked not having to bring my work home with me every night, and it definitely didn't have such a big toll on me as working here does. But at the end of the day, I went home thinking about what I could have done to make someone happy or bring closure to someone, and I can't do that at the Pentagon. I want to work here because I want to see the smile on a families face when they get their daughter back, or the gratitude in someones eyes when we catch a killer or abductor, or whatever it may be. When I worked here, I came home with a smile on my face, knowing I helped someone. I want to feel that way again." JJ explained, Strauss let it sink in for a moment, not really knowing what to say. She let out another sigh.

"As you know, Agent Seaver is now working with the team as a Probationary Agent. Now, the team isn't going to have another Probationary Agent. You will be going back to your job as if you never left." Strauss told her. "There are case files waiting in your room." Strauss said, the corner of JJ's lips turned up slightly as she stood.

"Thank you ma'am." JJ said with a nod.

"I know I'm not going to regret this." Strauss said as she stood up with her and shook her head. "So you need to prove to me I'm right." she told her as they let go of each others hands, JJ nodded as she returned her hand back to her side. "Get to work, please." she said with a nod. JJ nodded.

"Thank you, again, ma'am." JJ said as she walked out of the office. She looked at her watch. "Wow, that's probably the earliest Strauss has ever been in here." she said as she walked down the hall towards her office. It was 8:15am, their meeting was at 8am. JJ used to come in at 8am, as opposed to 9am, when everyone else on the team shows up. Besides Hotch, who goes in fifteen minutes before everyone else, just so people thinks he's there forever. JJ smiled at her name tag that was on the door as she walked in the office, shut the door and sat on her desk. She let out a sigh of relief, it was still sort of unreal that she was back there. But she got straight to work, grabbing a pile of files from the pile behind her, she set them on her desk and got to work.

_x x x_

"Are you just getting in? It seems a little early for you, usually you come in around 10 or 15 minutes earlier than everyone else.." JJ said to Hotch after seeing him walk into the glass doors after taking a short break, then she went over to see him in his office, putting his things down at his desk. His door was open, otherwise she wouldn't have barged in on him. Hotch looked over at her.

"I've been coming in earlier ever since you left." he said with a small ounce of amusement in his voice that JJ could pick up. JJ smiled.

"All right, well you can now resort back to coming back 10 minutes before everyone else, because I'm back." she said with a small smile. "And I have some files for you. I was just about to make my rounds." JJ told him as she walked in and dropped a few files on his desk, Hotch looked at the files and then her.

"It's nice to work with you again," he told her, JJ smiled slightly before walking out of his office. His welcome was nicer than his goodbye, which JJ hated when it was happening. She wished he would at least touch her shoulder, that would have made a difference. JJ walked down to the bullpen and dropped files off at their desks, first Spencer Reid's, then Derek Morgan's. She paused at Emily's desk that was now vacant before she dropped files on Ashley Seaver's desk as she mumbled each of their names, as she always did.

"JJ?" she heard a familiar voice say as she turned around, she saw Spencer Reid walking over and pulling his bag from around his shoulders, dropping it down on the floor, she nodded and smiled.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to him after dropping the last of the files off onto Ashley Seaver's desk. Spencer looked at her for a moment.

"You're back?" he asked, even though the logical answer was _yes_ because she was putting case files onto each of their desks like she always did, JJ smiled and nodded.

"Ya know, Spence, for a genius you seem to miss the obvious." she said with a small laugh as she walked past him, she lightly touched his shoulder on the way by him, then she walked over to the glass doors and opened them. On her way over to her office, she saw the elevator doors open and Ashley Seaver was making her way out, JJ walked over to her. "Hi, Ashley Seaver.." JJ wasn't quite sure on how to address her, they only met once, Ashley looked up at her and paused. "We met about a month ago when I came to help on that case," she didn't like the idea of bringing it up. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm working here again as the media liaison. If you ever need me my doors always open, but I'm usually never in there so just give me a call. I left my cell phone number on the pile of files on your desk." JJ said with a smile.

"Right," Ashley said as she nodded. "Thank you..." she paused for a moment, where they on a first name basis? She couldn't be sure by the way JJ called her _Ashley Seaver_ as opposed to _Ashley _or _Seaver_.

"JJ," JJ said with a smile, Ashley nodded. JJ had no doubt in her mind that Ashley forgot her name, she was just bombarded with what JJ said and wasn't sure whether to call her _Jennifer_, _Agent Jareau_, _Jennifer_, or _JJ_.

"JJ, I look forward to working with you." Ashley said with a smile, causing JJ to smile and nod, she could have talked about a few more things with her, but decided she was better off leaving it at that.

"Likewise." JJ said. "I'm going to get back to work, I'll see you around 10." JJ told her before making her way back to her office, briefings used to be at 10, and she guessed that hadn't changed because Hotch didn't say anything about the time changing to her. JJ walked back to her office and continued working until 10 o'clock rolled around and she went down to the conference room to brief over a case Hotch gave her earlier.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Or is the fabulous Jennifer Jareau back in the house?" Derek Morgan asked her with a slight smirk as he got himself _another _cup of coffee as she walked into the conference room.

"Do _my _eyes deceive _me_? Or is the inattentive Derek Morgan actually on time to something? _Early _for that matter." JJ said, it was 9:55, Derek usually made his way there around 10, which got him there about a minute later because he sometimes gets distracted. The room filled with 'ooo's as Derek smiled and shook his head; he was a good sport.

"Now that we all know JJ is back, let's get on with the briefing." Hotch said, trying to hid the fact that he had smiled at the situation a mere two seconds ago. JJ nodded at him as he handed her the remote. There was no more time for joking, now she had to get down to business and present this case to the team with all the knowledge that the detective owning the case knew, and that's exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Exit Wounds – Part 02

**Authors Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I really hope you guys like is and PLEASE if you read, leave a review! They are VERY encouraging. **

**I really think you guys should check out this AMAZING video by energis121 on youtube. Here is the link: /watch?v=21MjStpL1xg**

**Just put it after typing in youtube [dot] com and it'll come up :] **

**I also wanted to say that JJ and Will never had Henry, nor are they together.**

**Anyway. Here you go, PLEASE review!**

_She was waiting there patiently reading a newspaper, or at least pretending to be. She needed to look like she wasn't waiting impatiently. She walked over to her, wearing the purple scarf she had gotten her as a present the past Christmas. She folded the newspaper before setting it down on the table as she pulled her bag from off her shoulder and sat down, reaching into it she looked at her._

"_Past ports from 3 different countries and a bank account in each one to keep you comfortable." she said as she placed a worn-out manilla folder onto the table, she reached across and grabbed it, her thumb nail nearly bitten to the cuticle. _

"_Thank you." she spoke, knowing it could be the last time they'll ever speak again. To risk contact after this moment could end both of their lives, she was more worried about her even moreso than herself._

"_Good luck." she said sincerely with a nod, wishing things could have turned out different; if only. Then she turned her head and got up with one swift motion. She watched as her best friend walked away even more calmly then she could if she were in that situation. _

"JJ." Hotch said as he caught her attention, she had been starring out the window in the plane for the past 10 minutes, completely spacing out. Even though Hotch had been the only one that picked it up, he wanted her focused. Normally, he'd be upset. But considering the things that have happened the past month and considering all the things she knew, he needed to let it slide. Not only for her, but for him too.

"Yeah, Hotch?" she asked as she looked at him, he was sitting right across from her, Rossi was on his right. He didn't need to be a profiler to understand what she was thinking about. He didn't know _exactly _what she had been thinking about, but he knew it was about their colleague and more importantly, _friend _Emily.

"I would like you to get in touch with the victims families. When we land you and Rossi can go talk to them then meet me back at the station." he said, Rossi glanced up at Hotch and gave JJ a warming smile, JJ smiled back and nodded as she got up with her cellphone in her hand. She walked back past the curtain to see Derek getting himself some coffee, she gave him a quick smile as he looked up at her. He noticed her cell phone and nodded as she walked further to a quite place as she called the victims families. There were 2 recent victims; Kelly Walker and Saige Welch. Kelly Walker only had a husband and Saige Welch was a collage student who still lived with her parents. Once she finished talking to the family members on the phone who both agreed to let the two agents go talk to them, she walked back over to Derek who was putting some milk in the coffee. JJ smiled at him.

"Coffee?" he asked her, JJ nodded with a small sigh as he grabbed a cup and poured some for her, JJ smiled at him and put some sugar and milk in it. "You excited for your first case back with us?" he asked, JJ smiled.

"I'm excited to help you guys catch this guy. Like I always am. Now that will get me excited." she said as she took a sip of the coffee to test it, Derek chuckled when she made a face.

"I think Reid made the coffee this time." he said as he twisted his body to look at Spencer, who was reading a book with a coffee cup in his hand. JJ smiled and took another sip. "How have you been lately? We haven't talked much since you worked on that last case with us..." Derek mentioned, which was Emily's case. None of them dared speaking of it. _It was the day they failed._ JJ didn't think of it quite in that way, _if they only knew what she knew..._ Every time anything about Emily crossed her mind, so did the team and everyone she was lying to. But it wasn't by choice, of course not. But life throws you curve balls, and if anyone knew, it was JJ. Life is full of choices you make, choices you wish you made, and choices that are made for you.

"Yeah," JJ's voice became shallow, she knew she couldn't go there. The team needs to be focused, but she couldn't help the shallowness and scratchiness of her voice. Her heart started to pound in her head, getting louder and louder until it was the only thing she could hear. _Not now, not again, _she thought as she put her coffee on the counter and reached for something, anything to hold onto.

"Whoa, JJ." Derek said as he grabbed onto her shoulder to help he keep her balance, JJ looked over at him as she gulped. The same thing happened momentarily when she was waiting in the emergency room and Strauss told her over the phone the words she had to tell the team; the words she had to speak against her will. The words she could have had to speak if it actually did happen. She didn't know which was worse. Lying to her former colleagues, _her family_, or what was going to happen to Emily. "Are you okay?" he asked her, JJ caught his eyes, they were filled with compassion and concern, JJ caught her balance. All she could hear before was the sound of her heart, but now she could barely hear it. She let out a breath.

"Yeah... I just haven't flown in a while.. I guess." JJ said, she was so shocked she almost just fainted. That was part of the reason, she hasn't been in the air for about a year, especially on a jet this fast. Her body wasn't used to it. Derek was confused,_ how does that just happen? _"I'm gonna go sit down.." she said as she walked over to the closest seat.

"I'll get you some water." Derek told her as he went to grab her water, JJ let out a breath, _why did that just happen? _She thought as she finally started to catch her breath.

_x x x_

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked as they got into the Suburban. "Morgan told me about that scare earlier on the plane." he said, JJ put the files on her lap and nodded, _damn you Morgan_. She thought. _Why'd he go and do that_? Then she realized she had absolutely no reason to blame him or be angry with him. Guilt consumed her.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine now. I have no idea why that happened." JJ told him. "It must have been because I haven't flown for over a year." she told him, Rossi nodded as he started the car, JJ let out a slight sigh as she looked out the window.

_x x x_

"We talked to the victims families," JJ said as her and Rossi walked into the building. Rossi had taken notes and tried to work up victimology. Hotch knew Rossi was the best of the team to work victimology, he always used to let Emily help him out with that because she was a very close second. The reason why he sent JJ was because of her compassion and to make the families feel more comfortable when talking about the death of their daughter or wife.

"I couldn't get much as to _why _they were targeted." Rossi spoke up, Hotch looked over at the two of them after looking at the geographical profile Spencer drew up while they were gone.

"Kelly Walker and Saige Welch were both kind-spirited." JJ told him. "They would raise money to donate to charities, volunteer almost every single weekend. If there was someone with a bunch of bags, they'd help them carry them to their cars, even into homes." Hotch nodded at the two of them.

"That's a start. Did you get the list of charities they donated to? And where they volunteered?" he asked them, JJ looked down at the notepad she wrote down the charities they donated to and where they volunteered.

"None of them over lap, but I have a few different names here." JJ told him, Hotch nodded.

"Get Seaver to go with you to talk to the people there. Give Morgan and Reid half of the list and call me if you need anything." he told her, JJ nodded as she looked down at the list and walked out of the room they were in. JJ took a deep breath as she walked over to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley.." JJ said in a muffled tone, she wasn't ready for the officers to start eavesdropping. Ashley looked up at her, kind of shocked her heard JJ call her _Ashley _as apposed to_ Seaver,_ especially on the job. Rossi was the first one to embrace her presents and call her Ashley, everyone else calls her _Seaver_. "Hotch wants us to visit a few charities.." JJ told her, Ashley put the paper she was looking at down.

"Right now?" she asked JJ, who nodded at her. "Okay." She said, to be honest, she _was _nervous about this. She could tell when she came into the BAU that everyone was still upset about JJ leaving, and she could tell why. JJ was like superwoman with her job. She thought about if she were JJ, would she really like the idea of having her replacement around still?

"I just have to talk to Reid and Morgan," JJ told her as she handed her the car keys. "I'll be right out." she said, Ashley nodded as she walked out to the car. JJ went looking for Spencer and Derek, she found Reid walking out of the small kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Spence," she said, Spencer looked at her and smiled. "Hotch wants you and Morgan to go to these charities and volunteer places.." JJ said as she ripped a piece of paper off her small note book. "I texted Garcia a while ago and she said she'll send the addresses to Morgan.. and I have _no _idea where he is." she said.

"I think he's in the bathroom..." he told her, JJ nodded.

"All right, well, see you later." she said as she walked away. "And Hotch said to call him if you need him!" she said as she disappeared down the hall and out to the car. She didn't really need to tell him that, because it was understood. They always called Hotch when they needed something.

_x x x_

"Travis Figueroa, we got him." JJ said after the long day of running around to find the unsub. "He lives at 121 Harrington Lane." she spoke right after Penelope did, then she pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the button to end the call.

"Go with Morgan, I'll tell the others to meet us there." Hotch told her, JJ nodded and ran out of the room to find Derek, then they left to go to the house with Hotch and Spencer following them, Rossi and Ashley were out and were going to meet them there.

"You ready to get back in there?" Derek asked as he drove with the sirens on and she was putting on a bullet proof vest, JJ raised her eyebrows at him as she slid it over his head so he could still drive, then he used his right hand to hook the strap to the velcro.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy." she said, Derek chuckled as he turned the corner and stopped in front of the house, they both got out of the car as Hotch and Spencer did the same, all of them had their guns out, right when Hotch opened his mouth, Rossi and Ashley showed up and then so did the police that were with them.

"He has a woman in there, if we go in, he will most likely kill her." Hotch reminded everyone that was there. They all nodded, with his profile it was true. If they barged into the house he'd kill her for sure.

"So what's the plan?" the detective asked him, Hotch looked at him as he gathered his thoughts.

"We go in soft, he's most likely about to start the killing now... my team and I will try to talk him out of it." Hotch said, the detective was ready to protest. "If we all go in he will kill her for sure." Hotch told him, then the detective gave him the 'okay' nod and Hotch looked at the team. "Morgan and JJ will go in from the back, we'll all go in from the front." Hotch said, they nodded, knowing that he couldn't speak for what happened next, they grabbed their guns and JJ and Derek made their way around the back. JJ nodded at Derek to signal that she was ready, he then grabbed the key that was under the mat and stuck it in the key whole, then opened the door. JJ went in first cautiously, Derek followed.

"Kitchen's clear." Derek said quietly into the walkie-talkie after checking it out with JJ. JJ saw Rossi and Ashley go upstairs and Hotch and Spencer went into the dining room.

"Morgan," she whispered when she saw a light coming from the basement, holding her gun towards it, Derek walked over.

"Hotch!" he said in a low whisper after Hotch and Spencer said it was clear, they walked over. "There's a way in from outside." he mentioned, Hotch nodded.

"Go with JJ." he ordered, they both went outside and JJ held up the gun as Derek opened it and they cautiously went down. Derek opened another door and then they saw the unsub with a knife.

"Travis Figueroa!" Derek said loudly, Travis Figueroa jumped and put the girl in front of him with the knife to her neck. "Don't do it!" Derek screamed, Travis Figueroa looked at the two of them. JJ looked at the door that was behind him, then she spoke up.

"You're putting her in front of you?" she asked, Derek's eyes widened as he glanced at her, then back at Travis Figueroa. "You're such a coward. That's why you abduct them at night, isn't it? Because you're _afraid_ of what might happen if someone where to see you. That's why you do it _inside _their houses!"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he tightened the grip on the knife.

"Is that why you tie them up? Because you're _weak_?" JJ pushed as she looked at him.

"BITCH!" he screamed as he threw the victim onto the floor and ran towards her, Hotch and Spencer opened the door and immediately Hotch pulled the trigger. JJ put her gun away and looked at Travis Figueroa before walking over to the victim and making sure everyone was okay. Hotch looked at JJ, who glanced up at him. He heard what she said as they were walking down the stairs. Derek kicked the knife away from him and called an ambulance because Hotch had shot him in the leg.

"You're all right now." JJ said as she finished untying her legs, she looked over at Hotch as the victim hugged her tightly and cried.

_x x x_

"JJ, can I talk to you for a moment in my office?" Hotch asked her as they all got back into the BAU with smiles on their faces, joking about another thing. JJ looked at him as her smile fell and she nodded. She gave them a half smile as she walked over to Hotch's office. She knew what it was about. It wasn't about what she said. It was about Emily.


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Go

Exit Wounds – Part 03

**Authors Note: Let me just start off with an apology. The reason being is that I haven't updated for 4 days and that was NOT my fault. I've been writing while I was away. Unfortunately the hotel I'm staying at only provides internet if you pay 13 dollars, and only for 24 hours. As you can tell I did not do that.**

**I really really hope you like it and please don't forget to review!**

****Hotch closed the door behind JJ and told her to sit down, politely of course. Then he walked around to sit to his desk, JJ watched him sit down and put his hands on the desk with his fingers intertwined.

"Am I in trouble?" JJ asked, her voice wasn't that soft and innocent like usual, it was more a little annoyed. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Her voice was more mature, just like her. After her transfer and what happened to Emily, it all really opened her eyes.

"No," Hotch told her, wondering why that was the first thing she asked. "Why do you think you're in trouble?" Hotch asked her, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know," she answered. "You usually don't call people in here to talk about your personal life." she told him. Hotch was taken aback by her tone of voice and appalled at what she was saying, wondering where it was coming from, he let out a sigh.

"I wanted to talk to you about the case..." Hotch said, JJ nodded. Now they were getting down to the truth. She wasn't sure why he wanted to talk about the case, but she did have a pretty good idea. "I want to talk to you about what you said in there, Reid and I heard as we were walking down."

"What about what I said, sir?" JJ asked, she really wasn't sure what her saying what she said back there sparked for concern of any way.

"Why did you tell him those things, you're not a trained profiler. What if you got something wrong, he would have killed her." Hotch told her, JJ looked at him with a blank stare, he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm there when you guys read the profile, I _know _all the profiles." She told him, she was starting to get annoying, it was her first case back and already she's getting grilled.

"I know you do, but he came at you JJ, what would have happened if I hadn't come in until 10 seconds later?" he asked her, JJ looked at him. "You or Morgan would have shot him and killed him." Hotch told her, JJ looked down, not knowing what to say next. "Strauss wanted me to over see psych evals from each of our team members... and now that you're apart of the team you are no exception." he told her, JJ let out a sigh.

"So you're questioning me _because _of Emily? Hotch, I don't need a psych eval... we are the only two on the team that actually know about Emily's real situation." JJ said, Hotch let out a sigh.

"Orders are orders." he said simply, JJ glared at him for a moment.

"Hey, does Jack like cats by any chance?" she asked after a few minutes of remembering she had wanted to ask him that for a while, Hotch gave her a skeptical look.

"I think so, why?" he asked her skeptically. JJ shrugged.

"I don't know... Emily left me Sergio and I'm not sure I can take care of him. I live by myself with no family close by... And now that I have this job I can't exactly get home to feed him every night, I don't want to let him outside for days at a time, especially in my area." she explained.

"And you're asking me if _Jack _likes cats?" Hotch asked, JJ shrugged. "I'd have to ask him about it, but then I'm sure he'll say 'yes', he's been asking for a new dog." he said, JJ nodded.

"Wow, Hotch we've been in this room for 5 minutes and we're already talking about your personal life... I think that's a record." she said, Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me. I have to ask you a few questions."

"About Emily?" JJ asked, Hotch nodded. "This isn't being written down or anything, right? Because if I say something and it falls into the wrong hands..."

"It's just a conversation. I either approve you or disapprove you." he told her, JJ nodded. "How do you feel about this situation?" Hotch asked.

"Are you qualified for a psych eval?" JJ asked, Hotch just gave her a look, knowing she was just stalling. JJ sighed and looked out the window. "Well, it sucks... I think it's completely unfair. I just wish that Emily was back with us.. I don't know, Hotch, I'm not one to completely dish out what I'm thinking." she said as she looked at him.

"I understand." Hotch said with a nod. "On the plane earlier you spaced out... I didn't want to mention it, but then you almost fainted and I was wondering why that happened." Hotch said, JJ let out a sigh. She hated talking about her feelings, especially to Hotch. It was just weird for her... after her sister passed away after committing suicide she learned to sort out her feelings by herself without the help of everyone else because her parents were more occupied with work. That's why the only way she'd ever get out of that small town was by a soccer scholarship.

"I was thinking about the last time I talked to her.." JJ said with a nod, Hotch's facial expression changed slightly. "She was so calm... I guess I'm just worried about her, even though I shouldn't be... she's strong willed and I know she can handle it. If it were me I think I'd crack." she told him, Hotch looked at her, JJ understood that the next answer was up for him to grab. "Morgan said something about Emily's case... and then I started to think about her and how she's still alive out there and how I have deliberately lie to them every single day.." she said as she looked at him. "How do you do it, Hotch?" Hotch looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Well, to be honest, JJ it's hard." he told her. "But then I think about the whole situation... if they found out and anything happened, Emily could get into trouble." he said, JJ let out a sigh.

"I just can't stop thinking about _what _she's doing..."

"_La ringrazio, hanno un grande giorno." THANK YOU, HAVE A GREAT DAY, she said as she handed the man at the road side market a 4 euros. "Mantenere il cambiamento." KEEP THE CHANGE, she said._

"_La ringrazio miei cari Alessandra! Veda lei domani!" THANK YOU MY DEAR ALESSANDRA! SEE YOU TOMORROW! He said with a wave. Alessandra Esposito only lived in the small town in Italy for a month and she's been to that market every day, giving him 4 euros instead of 3.50 euros every morning when buying her fresh fruit. _

"_Mi spiace, io vado, Anthony! Lontiani, per un certo tempo, io potrei non addirittua tornati." I'M SORRY ANTHONY, I'M GOING AWAY FOR A WHILE AND MAY NOT EVEN COME BACK, she told him. _

"_Oh, mi disipiace sentire che il mio caro Alessandra. Dove vi sara?"OH, I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT MY DEAR ALESSANDRA, WHERE WILL YOU BE GOING? He asked her._

"_Ho alcune cose a prendersi cura di a Washington, DC." I HAVE SOME THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF IN WASHINGTON, DC. she told him with a smile as she turned to walk away. _

"_Mi auguro di vedere presto!" I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON he called after her, Alessandra smirked as she took an apple out of her basket. She whipped it on her sleeve and took a bite as she walked back to her small house._

"I mean, what could she be doing? I don't even know which of the three locations she's at.. I just wish I knew if she was safe..." she said, Hotch looked at her.

"She's completely safe, JJ. I made sure of it."

"I know, Hotch." she said. "Do you ever think that she's not going to stop hunting Doyle..?" JJ asked, Hotch looked at her, not knowing exactly what he should say, he just sighed.

"I don't know, JJ." he told her. "But I think that's enough for right now..." he said, JJ nodded as she stood up. "JJ," he said quickly, JJ looked at him. "If you need to talk about anything... especially about Emily. My doors always open for you." he told her.

"Even when it's closed?" she asked him, Hotch shook his head with a small smile, JJ laughed a little. "Thank you, Hotch. I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime JJ. See you tomorrow." he said, JJ smiled and walked out. She let out a refreshed sigh and grabbed her bag to go to the car.

_x x x_

"Do we seriously have _another _case? After 3 hours of sleep?" Derek asked as he walked onto the plane at 1AM. It happened every once in a while where a case would come up right after another. JJ was hardly on enough sleep, she planned on running in the morning around 5AM before going into the office around 7:30 or 8. Derek planned on getting up at 8:15, take 20 minutes to get ready, and fly through traffic to get to work just by 9. Spencer didn't really mind, he doesn't do much besides sleep and then get ready for work and go to work, after getting coffee, of course. Rossi couldn't make it to this case because he had a conference planned. Seaver hasn't been there long enough for it to bother her, Hotch was used to it by now and Penelope didn't mind, although she'd rather be sleeping.

"I know guys. I got the call about an hour or so ago from the sheriff in Allentown, Pennsylvania... he requested our appearance there immediately." JJ told the team, Hotch was the only one who knew why and the rest of the team members really wanted to find out why. "August 2010, a 29 year old woman was raped and murdered. A month ago," JJ continued, which was June. "15 year old Shayla Joyce was raped and murdered. 2 days ago, 47 year old Harriet Waver was raped and murdered, they found her this morning about an hour ago." JJ told them as she handed them files.

"You said he was from Allentown, Pennsylvania, right?" Spencer clarified, even though he already knew that he was right, JJ nodded, her and Hotch both knew he would make the connection. "In 1993, Harvey Miguel Robinson was convicted of the rape a murders of 3 victims in the same order and age... He actually ended up killing 5 victims but was never convicted." Spencer said.

"That's why they called us." JJ said with a nod.

"Robinson commited the fourth murder exactly and week and a day after the murder of his forth." Hotch explained, they all nodded. "What we need to do when we get there is profile Robinson and we should be able to get the killer." Hotch told them, everyone understood that was a subtle 'rest up'. They landed in Allentown, Pennsylvania around 30 minutes later. Hotch didn't want to wait to get the team out there. "Reid," he began to say.

"Work up the geographical profile?" Spencer guessed, that was his job every case, he did it each time, Hotch nodded.

"Sheriff Dyer sent over someone to pick you and Seaver up here and take you to the sheriffs department where you can work victimology." Hotch told her, she nodded and they both went their separate ways. "Sheriff Dyer is at the latest crime scene, he wants us to meet him there. I'm going to go with him when he heads back to the station, the victims grandson lives about 10 minutes away. You two can head there afterwords." Hotch told them, they nodded and left.

"You visited her almost every day, did you ever see someone hanging around her house that wasn't from the neighbor hood?" Derek asked the victims grandson, he was only 21.

"I dont..." he began to say as he looked at JJ, who nodded at him, he let out a sigh and thought. "Yes..." he said as he looked up. "There was this guy who always was walking his dog whenever I got there... then I went a different time one day and saw he was still walking the dog around the block... that was the only time he didn't see me go in.." he said, Derek nodded.

"Can you remember enough of what he looked like to talk to a sketch artist?" JJ asked him.

"I think so." he answered with a nod. Derek gave JJ a look, who nodded and walked outside to call Hotch. She dialed Hotch's number and put her phone to her ear while shutting the door and walking down the front steps.

"Hotchner." he answered.

"Hey, Hotch, it's JJ.. we're talking to Bradley Waver, he says there was a man he noticed walking a dog outside his grandmothers house every day for the past 2 weeks... he says he can remember enough to talk to a sketch artist." JJ told him.

"Thanks, I'll get one over there as soon as I can." he told her. "Good job." he said before hanging up, JJ smiled and canceled the call, she heard a beeping noise coming from the phone and looked at it.

"Crap." she mumbled as she walked over to the car to plug her cellphone in. She hated the city, after growing up in a small town she never liked it. It was intimidating to her, all the apartments lined up together in huge buildings just never intrigued her. She walked out of the alley and opened the car door, she looked in her bag and found the car charger for her phone and plugged it in, even if it wouldn't charge now it was better so she wouldn't forget if it goes completely dead. She let out a small sigh and shut the door before walking towards the apartment again, she looked down and let out another groan when she realized she no longer had her FBI badge pinned onto her shirt, knowing it fell off in the car she started back to it again. She noticed the noise of boys laughing and coughing while saying stuff. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could tell there were at least 3 and they were smoking weed, possibly even worse.

"Would you look at this." she heard one of them say. "Where are you going baby doll?" she heard again as they walked in front of her, she straightened her back as she looked at the car that was a few feet behind them. She was right, there were 3 of them. The one that called her _baby doll_ threw his blunt on the floor. "You heading to work?" he asked her, even though it was 3AM. "I sure do like a girl in uniform." he said, the other 2 laughed and JJ just gave them a blank stare before walking to their right and her left to get around them. "Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, where?" another one said. JJ took in a breath, she was _not _ready to have to kick these not even 21 year olds asses. Then she thought it may have been better if her stupid badge didn't get knocked off. She looked down that the boys hand that was gripped onto her arm.

"Don't touch me." she told them, he looked at the other 2 and they all laughed as he let go and grabbed higher up on her arm. "I said don't touch me!" JJ said as she pulled her arm away and punched the boy square in the nose, the other two's eyes widened as they looked at their friend laying on the ground with blood gushing out of his nose. JJ raised her eyebrows at them, hoping they would just walk away so she can scream about how much her hand hurt and run inside.

"Bitch!" the boy screamed while holding onto his blood-gushing nose. "Get her!" he told the two boys who where just standing there, then they looked at JJ and grabbed her arms, one on her left and one on her right.

"LET ME GO!" JJ screamed at the two of them as they pushed her into an alley way.


	4. Chapter 4: Contact

Exit Wounds – Part 04

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Even if you leave a really short review it still inspires me! So even if you don't know what to say, a little thing is completely fine. I just want to know people are interested and care enough to leave something!**

**Just a reminder, the stuff that are italicized aren't necessarily happening **_**right **_**when everything else is, that's why they're italicized. **

**Thanks for keeping up with this story and I'm REALLY glad you guys are liking this! Even as much as I am!**

**As always, please leave a review and I hope you enjoy :D**

JJ was trailed for situations like this, usually with one person, maybe even 2. But she completely froze up, not knowing why. She felt her back get pushed against a wall as she tried to pull back. She was stronger than your average female, which was why there were two barely 20-year-old boys fighting to even hold her arms and hold her against the wall. Which shocked them both. A strong, 29 year old blonde? They never heard of it.

"You think you're so tough because you can throw a punch?" the one that JJ punched said as he stood up, JJ looked straight at him as she tried to pull her arms away from the two boys that were holding them pinned to the wall. If someone were to ask her if she was scared of him, the answer was no. And she could say that honestly. She knew how to use her free legs to kick him and pull away from the other two boys while they freaked out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, JJ looked at it and then back to him as he pulled the blade out. "Well let me tell _you _something, _baby doll_. I'm tougher than you'll ever be."

"Wanna bet?" she spat at him, a smile crossed his face as he walked over to her. JJ waited until he was just close enough, _one more step_. She thought as he took the step, she was about to kick him when she heard a scream, they all looked in the direction.

"HEY!" Derek screamed as he ran over, JJ then pulled free from the two guys and grabbed onto the guy with the knifes arm, twisted it back, pushed him flat on the ground and grabbed her gun out of the back of her pants and held it to the back of his head.

"Whose the tough one now?" she asked him as she pushed the gun to the back of his head, he was shaking as he dropped the knife.

"Sorry!" he yelped, JJ pushed the gun to the back of his head more.

"You better be!" she said as she grabbed the knife and got off him. "Get out of here." she said, then he trembled off. Derek ran over, running a little past her. "Derek, it's fine." she told him as he slowed down and watched the three boys turn the corner.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he turned to her as she put the gun back to where it was, JJ nodded.

"They were high and there testosterone got in the way.." JJ said as she walked back over to the car. "It's fine." she told him as she grabbed her badge and stuck it back on her jacket. Derek followed her, he didn't believe it was _fine_, what he walked in on didn't seem _fine_.

"JJ..." he said as his voice trailed off, he sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked her, JJ nodded.

"I'm fine..." she told him, Derek nodded and they walked back into the house. He still wasn't sure if she was _fine _or _okay_. The truth was, JJ was only saying that because she knew she had to.

_x x x_

The sketch along with the profile lead them straight to the man who commited the crime. Which was good for them. It turned out to be right on-spot with their profile; a teenage boy who was an outcast. The boy was 18 years old and just finished up school, the stress of college being his stressor. Strauss was shocked at how fast they got the past two cases done, which Hotchner told her it was because of JJ being back, which was the truth. JJ's being back definitely helped the cases move along more quickly.

JJ just finished going through the two case files she brought along with her that took about 20 minutes to complete as Hotch sat across from her. JJ looked up at him, she was just looking out the window for a brief moment. She looked around the plane quickly, Hotch wasn't one to sit across from someone on the plane if there were other empty seats. Unless he needed to talk about something. JJ realized that after seeing Spencer reading while Derek listened to his music and Ashley slept. JJ looked at him.

"Morgan told me about what happened when you were at Bradley Waver's house." he told her, JJ looked at him. She hated when everyone was all in her business, she sighed.

"Morgan seems to be telling everyone everything." she told him as she rolled her eyes.

"That's because I told everyone to." he said, JJ looked at him with her jaw half dropped. She was shocked. _Why would he do that? I am NOT a child_. She thought as she shut her jaw and sat back in her seat.

"Why would you do that, Hotch?" she asked him, he could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice, and that's why JJ said it the way she did. She wanted him to know she was annoyed. "I am not a child." she said simply, Hotch nodded.

"I know that you aren't." he told her, JJ sighed. "I told them to do it to everyone on our team. If someone seems off or if something has happened while on these cases, it needs to be reported to me." he said.

"What about you, Hotch? Who are we going to report you to if something happens to you?" she asked him, she knew she slightly crossed the line that had been drawn when she came back. That wasn't something anyone asked Hotch, never. Everyone knew the answer, _no one_. Just like everyone knew the answer to the question Derek asked him during the first eval: 'Where do you go?'. Everyone wondered how he held it all together when in fact, he didn't have anyone to go to. After all he's been through, he's still kept it together. JJ just shook her head with a sigh as she looked out the window, she hoped he wouldn't answer that. She didn't like putting people on the spot; especially Hotch. "How do you do it?" she asked, Hotch gave her a confused answer.

"Didn't I tell you the other night?" he asked, JJ sighed.

"Not that.. I mean," she said as she sat up with a sigh, it boggled her mind. "How do you hold yourself together and this team? Who do you turn to, Hotch? It's hard enough for me not to burst into tears every time I walk onto this jet, or into the office and look at the empty desk where Emily used to sit." JJ told him, Hotch let out a sigh. "You tell me I can talk to you for anything because of what we know... but can't you talk to _me_ for anything, Hotch?" she asked, Hotch looked at her.

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"The topic?" she asked. "Yes. It does, Hotch... I worry about you. Even though I know I don't have to, but I can see it in everyone else's eyes that they worry about you, too. I don't know." she sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I guess I wouldn't be so concerned if you didn't give me that straight face all the time... ever since you and Haley started having trouble a few years back I never saw you smile again.." she said.

"It's not because I'm not happy, because I am happy." he said, JJ looked at him. "I get to see my friends every day, and even though I am your guys' boss, I still consider you guys my friends; family even." he told her, a smile crept across JJ's face.

"Garcia's rubbing off on you!" she said with an ecstatic smile. "Now only if I could get a hug out of you now and again." she said with a smile, Hotch hesitated, but smiled back at her, which made JJ smile even bigger as she looked out the window, Hotch smiled and got up and took his seat back in the corner away from everyone else to finish his reports. JJ let out a sigh as she looked down at the lights from the buildings as the plane made an incline to land.

"_Qui potrete andare miss, hanno un buon volo." HERE YOU GO MISS, HAVE A NICE FLIGHT, the flight attendant said as she put a glass down on the small table with ice and water in it, with a lemon hanging off the side of it. _

"_Ma'io ringrazio." THANK YOU MA'AM she said with a smile as she popped the lemon into her mouth and looked out the window as the plane took off._

"Bye guys." JJ said to Spencer, Derek and Ashley as they went their separate ways, them, down to their cars in the parking garage and JJ going to her office to do some work.

"I'm about to head home," Hotch said as he popped his head into JJ's office, JJ looked up at him. 8 case files in an couple hours, she was making good progress. She nodded as she looked back down. "It's nearly midnight, you should really head home." he told her, JJ put the case file down.

"Is it already that _late_?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "Wow.." she said as she closed the case file and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I guess I should head out." she said.

"JJ?" Hotch said as she walked by.

"Yeah, Hotch?" she asked as she looked at him, before she could notice he was moving closer to her he was already giving her a hug. It was a bit awkward for him, but JJ was right. He needed to loosen up. JJ laughed as she hugged back. "Thank you for that." she said as they pulled away. "That was much needed." she told him, Hotch smiled.

"Thank you for what you said on the plane," he said. "And if you need to talk, I'll talk too." he said, JJ smiled.

"Good. And if you ever need to talk, I'm a phone call away." she said, Hotch nodded. "Night." she laughed as she walked towards the elevator. She got home about 15 minutes later, there was no traffic. She got her mail and set it on the kitchen table, went in her room to change and she laid down in her bed for what she wanted to be a moment, but she fell asleep. Forgetting to set the alarm and all.

"_Muchas gracias, tener un buen dia." THANK YOU, HAVE A GOOD DAY the man at the counter said after being paid for a post card from the place they were in; Spain._

"_Muchas gracias tambien a usted." THANK YOU, YOU TOO she said with a smile as she walked over to a small table and sat down, she looked behind her to make sure no one was behind her as she wrote something down before getting up and putting it into the post bin. As she turned around, she bumped into someone and their stuff fell down. "Disculpame! Soy tan clutz!" I AM SO SORRY, I AM SUCH A CLUTZ! She said as she bent down to pick her stuff up._

"_Yo no estaba buscando frente a mi." I WASN'T LOOKING IN FRONT OF ME. He told her as he picked his stuff up and hers as he looked at her. "Lo siento.. cual es tu nombre? He visto que aqui antes? usted familiar." I'M SORRY... WHAT'S YOUR NAME? HAVE I SEEN YOU HERE BEFORE? YOU LOOK FAMILIAR. He said, she laughed and smiled at him._

"_Soy Natalia Sanchez, no creo que he conocido. Simplemente estoy atravesando." I'M NATALIA SANCHEZ, I DON'T THINK WE'VE MET, I'M JUST PASSING THROUGH. She told him with a smile, he nodded slowly._

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso está bien. ¿Adonde van ustedes?_" OH, REALLY? THAT'S NICE. WHERE ARE YOU GOING? He asked._

"_Washington, DC." she answered with a smile._

"¿Cómo es eso."_ WHY IS THAT?_

"Algunos miembros de mi familia está allí... y un par de otras razones personales._" SOME OF MY FAMILY IS THERE.. AND A COUPLE OTHER PERSONAL REASONS. She told him as she stood up and put her bag over her shoulder._

JJ rushed around the house in her back pencil shirt as she ironed her shirt that she was going to wear while throwing stuff into her bag. It was 8:15. She usually got up at 6AM in order to get into work around 8 or so to get some case files finished with. She wanted to get there before 9 because there was usually to many distractions at 9. She was running around doing other things. It takes 15 minutes on a good day, when she leaves at 7:45 or 7:30. But leaving at 8:15? She knew she would barely get there by 9. She threw her shirt on and zipped her skirt up, put on her shoes and ran past the kitchen, she looked at the un opened mail, thinking there may be bills in there and there was a possibility of another case, she threw it in her bag and rushed out the door.

She got to the office by 8:48 and went un noticed by anyone, even Hotch who was just settling into her office. She let out a relieved sigh as she sat down at her desk after punching in. She looked at the files that were in front of her then looked down at her bag and shrugged, she mine as well go through her mail quickly, it should only take 5 minutes. She pulled them out and let out a sigh. She opened the first thing; it was the electrical bill, followed by the cable bill. She noticed something oddly colored, usually mail wasn't bright purple with pink and blue on it. She grabbed it off the table and looked at it, squinting she flipped it over.

"_Oh god._" she said as she stood up and quickly rushed into Hotch's office, she knocked right as she walked in, Hotch's eyes widened as he looked at her. "We have a problem." she told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked as she put the post card down on his desk. "_Spain_?" he asked, his first conclusion was that she may have wanted to go there on vacation or something, his brain was clearly not focused.

"Read it." she told him, Hotch turned it around and started to read it.

_'I'll see you soon._

_I haven't forgotten. _

_4/27/11.'_

It was signed 'Lauren', he could hear Emily's voice reading it as JJ could. JJ watched him put it on the table.

"Is that?" JJ asked, Hotch nodded, knowing what she was going to say.

"The day Doyle first made contact to her."


	5. Chapter 5: Understandings

Exit Wounds – Part 05

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I hope you guys like this.**

**Please review.**

"How long do we have?" JJ didn't want to ask that question, but she knew she had to. The only thing that was running through her mind was how could Emily be so stupid after nearly dying? She could get in huge trouble for this. And not just in trouble with Hotch or JJ. Higher power trouble. JJ knew Emily didn't care, but she didn't know why. She wished Emily would just let it go, but then she starts to think about how lonely she must be. With no friends or family to talk to.

"There's no way of telling accurately." Hotch told her as he put the post card into the shredder. "But we know what 'soon' means for Emily. Not too soon or too late. She will most likely talk to us right before getting on a plane to come here, and when we do we have to try our best to keep her from doing something that may actually kill her." he said, JJ nodded as she watched the last of the post card be shredded, knowing that if it was ever found, anyone could tell what it was and it was unexplainable. She walked towards the door, then paused and looked at him.

"Will she be okay?" JJ asked him, she knew the answer he would give her. _I don't know_. She hated that statement, it scared her to death.

"She's made it through a lot. He thinks she is dead so he's not on his toes. I think the question we should be asking is if he'll be okay." Hotch said, he was sure that his response was correct. His response made JJ slightly smile and feel more confident walking out of the room as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey, JJ." Derek said as she walked in his direction to go back to her office, JJ smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Penelope and I are thinking of getting a drink after work tonight, you're welcome to join us." he said, JJ nodded.

"Sure, I'll try to finish my work by 5.. what about Spence, is he going?" JJ asked him, he just shrugged as he walked back to his desk and sat down, JJ shrugged and walked over to her office and got to work.

_x x x_

By the time 5 rolled around, JJ completed most of the work she needed to complete in order to even think about going out. They had their regular briefing at 10 o'clock, which got done pretty quickly. All of them were happy they went through a day without a case popping up. Not that they didn't enjoy going on the cases and catching whomever is committing the crimes; but a break is nice.

"Hey, Jayje, we're about to get going... are you going to be able to come?" Penelope asked as she peaked her head in the door and looked at her. JJ looked up at Penelope. JJ then started to think about the funeral, _Emily's_ funeral and how those brown eyes were watering and how she was trying to keep herself together. JJ felt her eyes start to burn as she looked in the direction of the window for a minute. "You okay..." Penelope's voice fell as JJ looked back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I just got something in my eye." JJ said as she rubbed her right eye and blinked. "It's gone... but, yeah, I just need to talk to Hotch for a minute and finish something, I'll meet you guys out there in about 10 minutes?" JJ asked, Penelope nodded.

"All right, dove. See you soon." Penelope said with a smile as she walked out. JJ smiled, she missed that about Penelope. Not just the cute things she called people, but the positivity in her voice, it was just... up lifting. JJ finished the last case file and walked up to Hotch's office.

"Hey, Hotch.." she said as she knocked on his door and walked in slowly, his door was open half way, like it normally was, and she knew it was a 'go' when she saw him just working at his desk and not on the phone. Hotch looked up at her. "I'm about to head out... I just wanted to let you know..." she told him, he nodded. "I'm going out for a drink with Morgan and Penelope, maybe Reid, I'm not sure yet." Hotch nodded. "Did Derek mention anything about it to you?"

"No." Hotch said. "And that's because he knows I would say 'no'." he said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper to his right. JJ nodded and looked at him, Hotch looked up at her and sighed. "What's bothering you? About earlier?" he asked, JJ shut the door quietly and stayed by the door, their conversation would only be quick and she knew it, but she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Are you going to tell Strauss..? Because if you tell Strauss she'll tell the head of the FBI and they'll hunt Emily down before she gets here... and I-I don't want them to do anything to her..." JJ said, Hotch looked at her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything, because as far as I'm concerned, I don't know who _Lauren _is from Spain." Hotch told her. "Do you?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, JJ was completely relieved, she nodded.

"Me either." she said as she opened the door again. "See you tomorrow." Hotch returned her goodbye as she walked out and over to where Derek's desk was, he was sitting in his chair, smirking and Penelope was leaning against his desk, laughing about something. JJ smiled as she walked over. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, Reid's just in the bathroom and Seaver's meeting us there in a half hour." Derek said, JJ nodded. They all left in their separate cars, meeting there about 15 minutes later at the bar they always went to, they kept going after JJ left, about 2 to 3 times a week, depending on cases. But this was only the third time they went since Emily_ passed away_. Derek and Penelope went by themselves the first time, Ashley joined them the next. This was Spencer's first time since she passed.

"I have Derek's beer, Spencer's wine," Penelope said as she put their drinks down. "Ash's coming with yours." Penelope said, looking in JJ's direction as she walked back towards the bar. Ashley came over a couple minutes later with two beers in her hand.

"Here's yours." she said as she gave it to JJ, JJ smiled as she grabbed it from her and took a sip.

"_Drink up!" Emily exclaimed as she brought all 6 beers over at once._

"_You'd like that now wouldn't you?" Derek asked with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer. _

"_Any chance to get you drunk, I take it." Emily joked as she took a sip of hers, although, you'd think she was completely serious._

"_He'd still be the same." JJ scoffed as she took a sip._

"_Hey." Derek retorted._

"_A sex god." Penelope said with a smirk as she took a sip of her beer, causing everyone to laugh. _

"_I'm starting to regret joining you 5." Hotch said as he took a sip of his beer._

"_Me too." Spencer agreed as he took a sip of his drink._

"_This song is awesome!" Emily said as she put her beer down on the table, causing it to make a noise. Everyone looked at her. "Dance with me Jayje!" she said as she grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her, JJ screamed as he eyes lit up while being pulled to the dance floor. That was just hardwood floor in the middle of the bar. The others laughed as they started to dance; nothing too crazy. Just two friends dancing. "What's new?" Emily asked, JJ raised her eyebrows at her._

"_What?" JJ asked._

"_Anything new?" Emily repeated, JJ squinted her eyebrows in confusion. "How's your love life going?" the last time Emily asked her about that was after the case in New Orleans and JJ seemed to show interest in the detective, Will LaMontagne Jr. JJ slightly scoffed._

"_What 'love life'?" she asked, she hasn't had one since she joined her bureau, 4 years ago_

"_Well, the last time I checked there was a mister William LaMontagne in your life?" she asked, JJ laughed._

"_No," she said as she shook her head with a laugh. Emily raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look."_

"_What happened?" Emily asked, JJ sighed. "What? I'm curious. Whatever we talk about stays with us."_

"_What about you?" JJ asked. "Anyone special in your life?"_

"_We are not talking about my life right now, we're talking about yours." Emily said, JJ scoffed._

"_HA!" she said, Emily pinched her. "OW! Emily!"_

"_Tell me what happened." she said._

"_Nothing really." JJ said as she rubbed her arm where Emily pinched her. "It just didn't work out. We never saw each other... and when we did on that last case I broke up with him right there and then... I felt horrible doing it, but I just wasn't into it. It would have been worse for me to pretend I was all in it when I clearly wasn't." JJ explained, Emily nodded._

"_So what ever happened to that hockey game with Spencer I've heard about?"_

"_Don't." JJ snapped._

"_What? It's a simple questions."_

"_Nothing happened." JJ gave in, just like Emily knew she would, she smirked. "It was just two friends hanging out. I love Spence, but more like a genius brother." JJ explained. "Speaking of fraternizing with co-workers. You and Hotch have been coming here... a lot... **alone**." JJ said._

"_All right." Emily said with a nod. "He just got a freaking divorce with his wife and **only **lover. Whom he has a child with. I'm just moral support."_

"_How come he doesn't come to Rossi, me, Morgan, or even Reid? We'd give him moral support."_

"_He does go to Rossi." Emily said. "And Morgan wouldn't understand, neither would Reid. He doesn't look at you like someone he can just spill everything out to Jayje."_

"_And he sees you like that?" JJ asked._

"_I guess." Emily said, she was stumped with that question and JJ smirked as the song ended. "Well, who wants a round of shots! On me!" Emily said as she turned towards the table and walked over. JJ just shook her head with a laugh as she walked back over._

"Jayje.." Penelope repeated after first saying something to JJ, JJ blinked and looked at Penelope, who was now standing in front of her with her drink, standing next to Derek, who was just sitting. "Do you wanna come dancing with us?" Penelope had just asked Spencer, who respectfully declined, and Ashley was giving JJ an odd look.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." JJ answered as she looked away and took a sip of her drink, Penelope and Derek both went out to dance and JJ looked back at Spencer and Ashley, who were giving her a weird look. "Is something wrong?" she asked with her eyes widened.

"You just kinda started staring at Ashley after she gave you your beer..." Spencer mentioned, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"No I didn't." she said as she shook her head.

"You're right, it was just a misunderstanding." Ashley spoke up, Spencer looked at her and then back to JJ, who nodded and looked over at Penelope and Derek dancing. They were laughing and smiling, it looked like they were having a great time, and if asked about it, they would say they definitely did.

"Look, JJ... I know that there's some tension between us." Ashley said, JJ looked over at her, Spencer was gone, JJ looked to the left, she saw him walking to the bathroom, then she looked over at Ashley. "I'm not trying to take Emily's place, just like I wasn't trying to take your place." she continued. "Back when I worked my first case with the-"

"You don't..." JJ began to say as she shook her head.

"I think I do." Ashley said, JJ didn't think about interrupting her again. She admired Ashley's straightforwardness and how she was speaking her mind. JJ waited for her to do this, she could tell that Ashley seemed intimidated when she came back and un sure if they were okay with each other. "When I worked my first case with this team, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else but at the BAU. I demanded to Strauss and my supervisor that I be transferred to the BAU. I didn't even know that you worked there until Reid told me a few days into me being a P.A... I could tell in the beginning that they were hesitant about letting me in completely. Don't get me wrong, they were completely welcoming, more then I would have thought, but they just lost a vital member of their team and after you working these past 2 cases with us, I honestly don't know how they got by without you. I admire your work and like I said before, I would never want to replace you, or Emily." Ashley finished, JJ nodded.

"Thank you for saying that... I didn't mean to make you feel intimidated, by any means, but I could tell you were... And there is some tension between us, I don't mean to make it. But I'm not the most open person at times, especially after what happened to Emily.." JJ explained, she hated the idea of using Emily as an excuse for her not being able to fully embrace Ashley. "And we just met... I hope that we can both become closer." JJ said, Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ashley. I really appreciate you breaking the air." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding, I'm glad we could talk about this so openly." Ashley said with a smile as they both looked over at Penelope and Derek. They both chuckled at them. "Wanna go dance with them?" Ashley asked with a smirk, JJ looked at her with a smile.

"Let's go." she said as she got up, along with Ashley and they went over to them.


	6. Chapter 6: It's What Friends Do

Exit Wounds – Part 06

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the review. I really appreciate them!**

**I got 17 on chapter 4, but only 8 on chapter 5. Maybe it was the Seaver/JJ talk that people didn't like? I don't know. Please tell me what you think of this part.**

**I'm glad you guys are liking this!**

**I'm just letting you know, It has been taking me about 3 days to write, and that's because there is so much emotion in this. I'm sorry it takes a while to write, but I try to make it as good as I can. It's hard to write this because of how much thought I have to put into it, but I love writing it. I just wanted to let you guys know! :]**

**Maybe you guys can give me a prompt for a pair of people in here and I'll write a short one-shot to it?**

**Leave a review with a prompt and a couple and I'll let you know if I'll do it!**

**Please ****review**** and don't forget the prompt!**

"We lost half our crew!" Derek exclaimed as he walked over to the table where JJ was sipping her drink. They danced and drank some more for about two hours. Spencer and Ashley left, Ashley left about 15 minutes ago and Spencer left about 5 minutes ago, so JJ, Penelope and Derek were left. JJ laughed as she set her drink down on the table after taking a sip.

"If Spencer were here he'd say that it is actually 3/5ths of our_ crew_." JJ said, Derek rolled his eyes as he sat down and took a big sip of his beer. Him and Penelope have been dancing the whole time, they didn't sit down once.

"I'm going to run to the latrine." Penelope said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the bathroom, JJ raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her beer.

"Latrine?" she asked, Penelope has a lot of ways to call the bathroom, besides the actual bathroom, such as _the lou, the little girls room, comfort station, powder room, water closet, washroom _and many more names. Derek just shrugged and laughed as he took a sip of his beer, well his empty beer, JJ laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Want a refill?" she asked. "I'm gonna go get another one, too." she said, Derek nodded.

"It's on me." he said as he reached into his back pocket and handed her a ten dollar bill, JJ opened her mouth to say 'It's fine, I got it', and Derek knew that. He just shook his head. "You better not come back with anything more than a 5 dollars." Derek told her, JJ laughed as she rolled her eyes, grabbed his empty beer bottle, and walked to the bar. She got another 2 bottles which was each 2 dollars, then plus the tax she got back 4.89 and she put it on the table.

"There. 4.89." she said with a smile, Derek chuckled as he grabbed the change and put it in his back pocket before taking a sip, Penelope walked over. "Oh, I hope you didn't want another drink.." JJ said, she knew that Penelope wasn't much of a drinker, she usually only had a couple drinks when they went out.

"Oh, no thanks my love." Penelope said with a smile. "I think I'm gonna head out though," Penelope said. "I have to get into work early tomorrow morning to work on something for Strauss." she said with a small groan. "I hate going in at 7AM." she whined, Derek smiled and JJ laughed.

"We've all done it!" she said as she threw her hands up in the air. "At least you don't have to go in at 5AM after getting back from a case at 3AM." JJ said, Penelope raised her eyebrows. "And yes, Strauss does not care that you're working on a half hour of sleep."

"Well, I'll think twice before whining again." Penelope said, JJ and Derek laughed. "All right!" she said after giving JJ and Derek both hugs. "Goodbye my loves." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Bye hot stuff!" Derek called behind her, JJ laughed as she took a sip of her beer. "What are you laughing about baby doll?" he asked her, JJ immediately looked at him and stopped laughing. She remembered what happened on the last case.

"_Would you look at this." she heard one of them say. "Where are you going baby doll?" she heard again as they walked in front of her, she straightened her back as she looked at the car that was a few feet behind them. She was right, there were 3 of them. The one that called her baby doll threw his blunt on the floor. "You heading to work?" he asked her, even though it was 3AM. "I sure do like a girl in uniform." he said, the other 2 laughed and she just gave them a blank stare before walking to their right and her left to get around them. "Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked._

_"Yeah, where?" another one said. She took in a breath, she was not ready to have to kick these not even 21 year olds asses. Then she thought it may have been better if her stupid badge didn't get knocked off. She looked down that the boys hand that was gripped onto her arm._

_"Don't touch me." she told them, he looked at the other 2 and they all laughed as he let go and grabbed higher up on her arm. "I said don't touch me!" she said as she pulled her arm away and punched the boy square in the nose, the other two's eyes widened as they looked at their friend laying on the ground with blood gushing out of his nose. She raised her eyebrows at them, hoping they would just walk away so she can scream about how much her hand hurt and run inside._

_"Bitch!" the boy screamed while holding onto his blood-gushing nose. "Get her!" he told the two boys who where just standing there, then they looked at her and grabbed her arms, one on her left and one on her right._

_"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the two of them as they pushed her into an alley way._  
><em><br>_"JJ..." Derek said, snapping JJ out of it. She put her attention to him, he was sitting there with his mouth half open, it was the second time he said her name.

"Yeah. Nothing." JJ said as she looked away and took a sip of her beer. She was hiding the fact that she totally spaced out, again. She was confused as to why she completely locked _everything _and _everyone _out when she had the flashbacks. It was the whole situation with Emily being on her mind constantly and the guilt that made everything ten times worse.

"Where are you in all this?" Derek asked, JJ looked at him taking a sip of his beer as she swallowed the sip she previously took. Derek was trying not to ask her the questions he didn't liked to be asked: _Are you okay? What's been up with you lately? _JJ looked at him, she didn't understand what he as talking about. The question caught her off guard. "With the Emily thing.." he said as he looked down, JJ nodded.

"Oh, right..." she said, she felt her face get really warm, she suddenly hated all the music and people in the bar, they became louder and louder, just like her heart beat until she finally let out a sigh. "I lost my best friend... I'm sure we all feel the same way." JJ said, the first part wasn't a lie. She did loose her best fried and can no longer turn to her like she always did. But she knew they didn't feel the same. They thought Emily was gone, forever and JJ had to lie to them every single day and pretend she felt the same exact way, but she knew Emily was out there and safe, until she got that post card in the mail.

"I didn't ask you how _we _felt I asked how _you _felt." Derek corrected her.

"Hotch already gave me that stupid psych eval, Derek." she told him, Derek just raised his eyebrows at her. She knew he wasn't going to let her get out of this conversation without her telling him the truth. JJ let out a sigh and nervously played with the tip of the beer bottle, where you drink out of.

"I just wish we knew about it sooner and we could have gotten there to save her." JJ told him. "I try my best not to think about that because I know Emily wouldn't want me, or any of us to think of it that way." JJ said as she took a sip of her beer. "What about you?" JJ asked, Derek chuckled and shook his head. "You knew it was coming." JJ said with a smile, Derek chuckled as he let out a sigh.

"In the beginning, I did blame myself for not getting there 60 seconds sooner. But like you said, I know she wouldn't want me to feel that way..." Derek said, JJ felt her heart drop as she saw his facial expression. She let out a sigh as she turned her head away to try and mentally yell at herself for her eyes burning and tears about to fall. The guilt was consuming her, Hotch was much better at dealing with this than she was, and she knew it. "You up for a dance?" he asked with a smile as JJ looked at him, she stopped herself from crying and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." she nodded with a smile as she stood up.

_x x x_

"Shit!" JJ hissed as she turned the key once again, only to hear the car trying to start, but it didn't. "C'mon, don't do this to me!" she said hopelessly as she tried once more, with failure. "Ugh!' she groaned as she put her hands on the steering wheel and along with her forehead. She heard a knock as her window and she looked up, Derek was standing there. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Need some help, princess?" he asked with a smirk. He walked out of the bar a couple minutes after her, so he was walking back to his car when he heard a car struggling to start and noticed it was JJ's.

"Very funny Morgan." she said with a sigh. "It wont start. The check engine light was on this morning, I thought I had until at least tomorrow. Guess not." she said with a sigh as she pulled her phone out. "I'll just call a tow truck..."

"At 11pm? Do you know how much that will cost?" Derek asked, to begin with, towing costs a lot of money. And calling a tow truck in the middle of the night would just cost her a lot more money.

"Yes I am aware I'll probably be out more than 500 dollars for this, but what else am I suppose to do?" JJ asked him as she looked at him.

"I'll drive you home, I have a buddy of mine who can tow it for you to where you get your car fixed for about 25 bucks. And that's a pretty good deal." he told her.

"When can he do it?" JJ asked.

"He can probably get it tomorrow in the morning around 9 or so."

"How am I supposed to get to work?" JJ asked him, she was wondering. If he would drive her home, how would she get to work without a car.

"I'll drive you." he said with a shrug, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to drive me home, get your friend to tow my car, _and _drive me to work? You'd have to get up awfully early, you can barely make it to work on time as it is." JJ said, it _was _true. He made it into work every morning either _right _on time or a couple minutes before 8, every once in a while he made it there a minute or two after 8.

"All right JJ. I was trying to be nice, but since you gotta be like that." he said as he turned away to walk to his car.

"Morgan!" JJ exclaimed, Derek turned around with a smile.

"_Yes_ JJ, I will drive you home, get my friend to tow your car and drive you to work." Derek told her, JJ raised her eyebrows. "_On time_." he finished, JJ let out a sigh.

"You sure?" she asked, Derek nodded. "Thanks." she said as she grabbed her bag and got out.

"No problem, I would hope you'd do the same thing for me if my car breaks down." he said as they walked over to his car, JJ scoffed and laughed.

"Now you're dreaming." she said, Derek chuckled and laughed as he opened his car doors and got in.

_x x x_

"Despite what you think, I can walk to my apartment alone. I'm a big girl." JJ said as Derek followed her up to her apartment, Derek chuckled.

"Don't you know better about walking in your building alone in the middle of the night from our job? A young girl like you?" Derek asked.

"Well, I did learn not to ever walk to the car at 5am to plug my phone in because that's such a bad thing. Derek, the odds of me being cornered by 3 high teenage boys _again _is _very _unlikely." JJ said as they walked over to her apartment.

"You never know." Derek told her. "Anyone could kill you if they really wanted to." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows and paused in the middle of opening the door.

"Thanks, Morgan." she laughed. "I mean, I love to be reminded that anyone can kill you if they really wanted to." she said, Derek chuckled as she pushed the door open.

"Sorry, I was just sayin'." he told her as he looked into her apartment as she flipped the light switch on. He's never been to her apartment before, come to think of it, he's never been in any of his co-workers houses, besides Hotch's old house and Penelope's apartment. JJ looked at him peeking in from the doorway.

"Wanna come in?" JJ asked him. "You'll get a better look from inside." she said, Derek looked at her.

"I was just curious about what your apartment looks like." he said as he walked in, JJ chuckled and shut the door behind him. Derek looked around, it wasn't as eccentric as Penelope's apartment, but hers did show some individuality. "Am I keeping you from anything?" he asked her as he watched her take her shoes off, she shook her head. "Bed time?" he asked with a smirk, JJ laughed.

"I was actually going to have a glass of wine before heading to bed," she told him.

"Oooh," Derek said with a nod. "After all those beers at the bar?" he asked her.

"Hey, I only had 3 in the course of 5 hours." JJ told him as she pointed to him. "Besides, I need something to calm myself down. With the stupid car I just have another thing to worry about, not to mention the case files I should go through before I go to sleep." she said, Derek nodded slowly.

"How many of those you got?" he asked her, with JJ, he didn't know what to expect. JJ had high standards for herself when it came to her work.

"I brought home 10... but I'm only expecting to get through 7 or 8 tonight, at least." she said with a shrug, Derek's eyes widened.

"You're going to be up all night, JJ." he said, JJ shrugged.

"I'm used to it... except maybe not as late as I'll be up tonight, but I don't mind it at all." she said, Derek nodded as he looked at her.

"Mind if I help you out?" he asked, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, you don't wanna do that. You wanna go home and sleep." she said, Derek chuckled.

"No, I want you to sleep." he told her. "And I'm helping you with the files, so how about you tell me where the wine is and we'll get crackin'." he said, JJ laughed and shook her head.

"There's red wine in the cabinet below the microwave." JJ told him as she grabbed the case files out of her bag and he walked away to get it. "And there's wine glasses in the cabinet above the knives." JJ added quickly before taking a seat on the couch.

_x x x_

"Okay, this one involves skin being eaten off, so I'll just give that to you." JJ said as she handed a file to Derek. "And on that note, I'm going to get some more wine." she said as she got up and grabbed her glass. "Do you want a refill?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod as he looked at the case file, JJ grabbed his glass and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the wine and poured some into his glass and then hers.

"Hey.." she said when she saw him walk into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye as she put the bottle down and put the cork in before handing him his drink, he was looking at a picture on her fridge. "My niece made that when she was 7..." JJ told him, Derek chuckled.

"It's cute." he said with a smile. "How old is she now?"

"18..." JJ said as she looked at the picture and Derek took the glass. She started to remember her 17 year old sister, who made a mistake when she was 16. She had sex when she was only 16 and had a girl that she left behind when she commited suicide. She didn't like thinking about her sister, especially when she commited suicide. "After my sister commited suicide, she became like a little sister to me until I left, she gave it to me right before I went to college." JJ explained, she realized she never really opened up to Derek that much before, the only person she really opened up to was Emily, and now that she's not there, JJ had no one to talk to about stuff like that. She could try Penelope, and she did talk to Penelope a lot, but it was just never the same.

"I'm sorry about your sister... It must be hard.." Derek sympathized. He never had a sister that did that, or anyone he knew of that matter, but if his sister ever did that she would feel horrible.

"Ya know... I was only 11 when it happened..." JJ told him with a small laugh. "And I just didn't understand it... I mean, what is suicide? I just had no idea it was coming, and most people don't..." she explained. "I've come to terms with it now... I try not to think about the fact that she did it and I try and think about all the good times we had." JJ said with a nod, Derek nodded as he looked at the picture. She smiled as she looked at him. "Well, let's get back to sorting through the cases... I think we have 2 left?" JJ asked as she walked to the living room, Derek nodded as he followed her out.


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosts of the Past

Exit Wounds – Part 07

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last part. I hope you like this part! Also, leave a prompt if you didn't last time :]**

**Thanks, please review.**

"Thanks for helping me Morgan..." JJ said as she walked over to the door as he got his coat on and she opened the door.

"No problem JJ, and do me a favor?" he asked, JJ raised her eyebrows. "Call me Derek when we're not working, okay? It's weird." he said, JJ laughed.

"It's weird when _I _call you Morgan? What about all the weird nicknames you decide to call me or Garcia? All though Garcia's are a little bit more out there." JJ said, Derek chuckled.

"What? Sweet cheeks a little much for you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking about angel face or hot stuff." JJ told him, Derek chuckled.

"Ohoh, you don't like when I call you angel face? Sweet cheeks?" he asked, JJ laughed.

"Goodbye Derek Morgan." JJ said as she pushed him forward from his shoulder, Derek chuckled as he walked out of the house.

"Goodnight Jennifer Jareau." he smiled as JJ shut the door with a laugh and locked it.

_x x x_

"A truck hit you this morning?" Derek exclaimed as JJ got into his car in the morning, JJ raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Shut up and drive please." she said, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Well, since you said please." he said back with attitude, JJ sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to make coffee this morning and I'm not really in the mood for BAU coffee." JJ answered, Derek chuckled.

"Remember that time when Reid didn't add enough coffee and he added too much water and Emily was completely pissed off at him?" he laughed, JJ laughed.

"Oh, yeah, and then spilt it all over Hotch?" JJ asked as she cracked up laughing, Derek nodded as he laughed as much as she did, thinking about it was hilarious.

"_Blech! Come on, Reid! What are you thinking? You drink coffee like crazy and you can't even fill it up right?" Emily exclaimed as she walked over to get some coffee, her second cup to be exact. _

"_How do you know if it was me?" Spencer exclaimed as he walked by and over to his desk._

"_We gotta case," JJ said as she walked quickly over to Emily after telling everyone else on the way as she walked past Emily and over to the conference room. Emily said._

"_God dammit, Reid!" she exclaimed as she shut put the coffee pot back into the holder as she grabbed her mug and walked into the conference room, she was kind of furious, she needed her coffee after having about 5 hours of sleep the previous night. She bumped right into someone as she walked in and spilt her coffee all over him. "Oh my gosh! Sir! I am SO sorry!" she exclaimed as she put her mug down on the counter as she looked at Hotch and his shirt that was soaked in coffee. Her jaw was dropped, Spencer's eyes were wide, Rossi chuckled to himself, Derek was covering his mouth trying to hold back a laugh and JJ rubbed her forehead as she shook her head._

"_Uh, I got this Hotch." JJ told him, Hotch nodded as he looked at Emily before walking past her and out to try to figure out was to do about the stain. Emily took her seat._

"_Nice goin' Emily." Derek said._

"_Shut up." Emily muttered._

_x x x_

"Hotch, we have a problem." JJ said as she ran into his office, it was 11:15, Hotch looked up from his desk. "The news." was all she said as she walked out of his office and turned the TV up that was in the bullpen on the wall, Hotch walked out and looked at the TV that had a picture of Ian Doyle on it.

"After being imprisoned in North Korea, he escaped a few months back and reportedly went over the FBI Agent Emily Prentiss who has passed away as a result, March 7th. After an anonymous tip, police officers found him dead in a home he was residing in secretly in Washington, D.C., they said he died of natural causes. They are not releasing any photos of his death." the newswoman talked, JJ looked at Hotch.

"Where is everyone else?" Hotch asked as he looked around the empty bullpen.

"Free staff lunch in the lounge..." JJ told him. "Do you think she.." her voice trailed off, she didn't want to say it, or even think about it. _Natural causes? _She wondered. _Could she have done that? _She thought, but then thought why would Emily kill someone after all the things she's been through... and would she actually go to those lengths _just _to kill him?

"Call the news station and ask them where they got that information on Doyle, that information was classified. Then call the police station and ask if they can tell you the number of that anonymous caller." Hotch told her, JJ nodded as she walked back to her office to do that, Hotch ran his hand through his hair. "What the hell are you thinking, Emily?" he said to himself as he walked back to his office. JJ came into his office a half hour later.

"I talked to the people at the news station and they told me to search 'Ian Doyle' on Google and I came across a website that had all his information... date of birth, date of death, his victims, his M.O. And even his profile." JJ told him.

"You have the link?" she nodded. "Tell Garcia to disable the website and tag any other website with similar or the same content." he told her, JJ nodded.

"I also called the police station and they told me it came from the number 202-545-3391, I told Garcia to run it and she just texted me back that it's a disposable cellphone that made the call from right outside the white house, which is about 10 miles from Doyle's supposed hideout." she told him, Hotch nodded.

"Can you get us in to see his body?" he asked, JJ sighed.

"They wont let us see the body." she told him. "The CIA has all rights to see him first, and if they decide they don't want us to see him, there's nothing we can do." JJ said, Hotch nodded. "I'll go talk to Garcia." JJ said as she walked away. "Hey Garcia..." JJ said as she walked in.

"Knocking!" Penelope exclaimed as she jumped. "It very much appreciated..." she calmed down as she looked towards her, JJ raised her eyebrows as she looked at her. "I'm sorry for that sudden grouchiness... I'm hardly running on any steam and I was taking a nap during my lunch..." Penelope explained, JJ nodded, not really in the mood to talk about anything else but blocking the website.

"Hotch needs you to disable this website link and tag any other website with similar or the same content and disable it to the public." JJ told her as she put the piece of paper down on her desk, Penelope nodded.

"Of course my dear." Penelope said as she perked up and started typing in the web address, she was able to go from a dead sleep to working right away. "Doyle died?" Penelope sounded like she had seen a ghost as she read the contents of the page.

"Garcia." was all JJ said for Penelope to get the hint.

"Right, disable it." Penelope said as her fingers worked their magic and her eyes went from side to side across the screen. "Disabled..." she mumbled. "Tagging every other website with the same or similar content... and..." Penelope said. "They are all disabled... but once the information is out there there are probably even more sites that will have it soon..." Penelope said.

"I know, we just need the information disabled temporarily." JJ told her as she walked out, leaving Penelope wondering and in complete shock. She immediately turned towards the computer and started to find anything she could on the subject matter.

_x x x_

"Garcia said it was only temporary, but she did disable the websites..." JJ told him as she walked into Hotch's office, Hotch nodded and JJ looked at him. "I don't know if it actually was her..." she said, Hotch looked up at her. "Well if I got the post card yesterday and it was from Spain, how long does air mail take?" JJ asked, Hotch shrugged.

"I don't know JJ." he answered, he didn't want to think about this. He didn't want JJ to start worrying. JJ put her hand on her hip, Hotch sighed. "It depends on if she paid extra to get it shipped faster." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows and Hotch sighed again. "She probably did. So 2 to 3 days." he answered. "Look, JJ, you have a lot to worry about. You shouldn't worry about this." he told her, JJ let out a sigh.

"I know I _shouldn't_." JJ said. "But I can't not worry about it Hotch. Emily and I were close... and... I don't know, I guess I'm just being ridiculous." JJ said as she shook her head and let out a sigh.

"You're not being ridiculous. What you know is a burden and is very hard to grasp the idea of, especially when you have to pretend like she is dead because that's what everyone else on our team thinks." Hotch said, JJ smiled at the use of the word _our _instead of _mine_. "It is very hard to lie to them, especially when they trust you completely with everything. It is extremely hard for me and as much as I don't want to keep lying to them, I have to." Hotch said, JJ sighed.

"Thanks, Hotch." she said as she turned towards the door, Hotch smiled as he looked down at his desk. JJ paused for a minute. "Hotch..." she said, Hotch looked up. "What happens after all of this is really over? Does Emily get to come back as Emily? Or is she not allowed to come back?" JJ asked, Hotch looked at her for a moment and let out a sigh as he put his pen down on the desk.

"I can't be sure, but I am almost certain Strauss wont let her back... This isn't my call, it's an administrations call. If they let Emily come back as Emily, it will raise questions, from not only the public, but people inside the Bureau. I can imagine it's a tough decision for them." he answered, JJ just nodded and walked out.

_x x x_

JJ made it home around 1 AM, she stayed at the office much later than normal. Staying late at the BAU, looking through case files was tiring, but it also got her mind off of everything. She didn't even realize it was 12:30 PM when she looked over at the clock because she was so preoccupied. Derek's friend had her car dropped off at where JJ gets her car fixed so all she had to do around 5PM was get a ride there, and Penelope was happy to do the honors, and luckily for JJ, Penelope didn't mention anything about what happened earlier.

When she got home, she let out a sigh as she dropped her keys and bag on the kitchen table and locked the door. She walked over to her room and put her gun on her dresser, then changed her shirt and took her pants off before getting into bed. She laid down for a few minutes as she thought.

"_JJ, that's not the point!" Emily exclaimed as they walked out of the coffee shop and around the corner. JJ rolled her eyes and scoffed._

"_Well, are you going to call him?" JJ asked as she looked at Emily and raised her eyebrows. Emily made a face with a shrug._

"_Maybe." Emily shrugged, she didn't sound very convincing, JJ threw her head back and groaned._

"_Emily." she said with a groan and a laugh._

"_McRossen is an arrogant, uh, oversexed, egotistical-" Emily began as JJ cut her off._

"_-Hot British dude with a sexy accent, badge and gun." JJ said as she looked over at Emily. "Just your type." she said, Emily groaned. "All right, you know what,I don't even get you sometimes."_

"_It wouldn't go anywhere." Emily said with her eyes widened and her hands out._

"_You don't know that." JJ told her._

"_I know our work schedules." Emily retorted._

"_Okay, you know what, Will and I made it work... until he moved up here, then it all just completely went to shit." JJ said with a shrug, Emily shrugged._

JJ smiled as she then thought about the time her, Emily and Penelope were in the bar.

_"We've only been here 5 minutes!" Penelope exclaimed as she ate a peanut, JJ laughed._

"_Yeah, but look at her." she said as she looked over, Penelope looked over too. They saw Emily smiling and talking to a guy. "She broke away from the group, guy saw her alone, felt confident, made his move." JJ said with a shrug._

"_It must be serious." Penelope mumbled as she motioned her head over to their direction as JJ looked up to see them both walking over._

"_Ladies!" Emily said as she put the drinks down on the table. "This is Brad, a real FBI Agent." Emily said with a smile as she looked at the two of them, both of their eyes lit up as they gasped slightly. _

"_Really?" Penelope asked._

"_Really." Emily said with a nod as she looked at him with a nod._

"_No way." JJ said._

"_That's exciting!" Penelope gushed. "What's it like at Quant-e-co?"_

"_It's, uh, quite impressive." JJ looked over at Emily, then back to Brad._

"_What department are you in?" she asked with her eyebrows raised._

"_That's classified." he said smoothly with a smirk._

"_OO," JJ said. "Must be tough keeping all those secrets." JJ said as she winked at Emily._

"_You know, it's a skill like anything else." he said as he looked at Emily, who was smiling at him. "Carpenters are good at.. building stuff, measuring.. FBI's good at... keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." he said with a smirk. Penelope laughed as JJ raised her eyebrows and kept her head down._

"_Wow," Emily laughed. "Well, somebodies gotta do it." Emily said. "Oo! Do you have to carry a gun and badge around with you everywhere you go?" Emily asked, Penelope's eyes lit up and JJ looked intrigued as he nodded._

"_Affirmative." he said with a nod. Emily smirked and gave him a flirty smile._

"_Can we see it?" she asked, he paused._

"_See what?" he asked._

"_You badge," she flirted back with a smirk, he chuckled._

"_Please?" Penelope asked._

"_Sorry, that's-" he stuttered as they nodded._

"_Classified information." they said in unison with a nod._

"_Figures." JJ said with a nod._

"_Of course." Penelope nodded._

"_Tell me, Brad does it look anything like this?" Emily said with a smirk as she picked up her badge and showed him. Penelope gave him a look as his smile fell and he looked._

"_Uhh, or this?" JJ asked as she flashed him hers as she pointed._

_"Or maybe this?" Penelope asked as she showed him hers. They all looked at him with their heads cocked as he just looked at them and then walked away. Emily smiled as she looked at them and laughed as they joined in. _

"_Criminal ass!" JJ said with a smirk as she put her badge back in her bag and reached for her ringing phone. "Tough job." she said as she put it to her ear._

She heard the floor creek and she snapped out of it and listened, she heard it again. She jumped up and ran to get her gun. She felt arms wrap around the back of her and pull her back as she screamed.

"JJ!" she heard a familiar voice scream as she tried to pull free. "JJ!" the voice said again, JJ stopped trying to run away and pull away as she stopped kicking.

"Emily?" JJ asked as if she'd seen a ghost.


	8. Chapter 8: Shocking Truths

Exit Wounds – Part 08

**Authors Note: Sorry about the day longer than usual wait! I got sick yesterday and had absolutely NO motivation to write. Fevers are not fun my friends.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were very nice to wake up to the other morning!**

**So please review and I hope you like it!**

**I also have a question, what do you think the pairings should be if there is any? There may or may not be. You guys let me know what you think and I'll take it into consideration!**

"Emily?" JJ asked as if she had seen a ghost, her breathing slowed as she slowly backed away from her, she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, JJ.." Emily's voice came from the darkness, JJ turned the light on. JJ still looked at Emily as if she were a ghost, Emily's smile fell slightly. "Is something wrong?" she asked, JJ shook her head, longer then a normal shake, Emily raised her eyebrows as JJ looked around the room.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not excited you're here, but there are so many questions I need answers to right now, Emily.. so I'll start with how did you get into my house?" JJ asked her, Emily laughed as she sat on JJ's bed.

"It was pretty easy," Emily said, JJ's eyes widened, the thought of it being _easy _to break into her house did not make her too happy. "For someone who was given a key by the apartment owner a year ago." Emily said as she held up the key that was around her pointed finger, JJ sighed in relief. "What'd you think? I broke in?"

"You breaking into someone's house? Is that new to _you? _Does Reid's house ring a bell?" JJ asked, Emily laughed.

"That was pretty funny." Emily gushed as she thought. "I warned him, I even said 'FBI, OPEN UP' but he didn't open the door." Emily said, JJ scoffed.

"He was in the shower! That doesn't mean you break in you almost gave him a heart attack!" JJ told her, Emily laughed as she though about Spencer walking into the living room, where she was, in a towel and screaming on the top of his lungs, not to mention like a girl.

"Hey, that's not my fault. He could have been in danger." Emily said, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Wow," JJ said as she shook her head. "How long are you going to be here?"

"You kicking me out already?" Emily asked, JJ sighed.

"No, Emily. I'm just wondering. You're clearly welcome for as long as you need to stay here..." JJ said as she stood up, Emily nodded as JJ sighed. "Em," she said, Emily looked at her. "Did you kill him?" she asked, Emily thought before answering.

"Kill who?" Emily asked as she stood up and shrugged, JJ raised her eyebrows. Knowing there was no way that Emily didn't know who she was talking about. She sighed and decided to amuse her.

"Doyle." JJ told her.

_x x x_

"You'll hardly know I'm here, besides, it'll only be for a couple days. And I wont even be here during the day." Emily explained to JJ as she got ready for work the next morning. "Oh, how has Sergio been? He hasn't been giving you a hard time, right?" Emily asked, JJ shook her head.

"No, he's been good. He's also sleeping in the bathroom sink right now." JJ said, Emily nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom, JJ let out a sigh as she put some of her stuff into her bag and checked her phone to make sure there were no messages.

"Look who missed his mommy very much." Emily said as she walked out, holding Sergio in her arms, who was now purring and rubbing his face against Emily's chin as she rubbed his head. JJ smiled as she pet him.

"Bye Em." she said as she hugged her, Emily smiled.

"JJ," Emily said, JJ stopped and looked back at her. "Please don't tell Hotch I'm here... Not yet anyway..." Emily said, JJ looked down at the floor and nodded, Emily smiled and walked away with Sergio on her hands, JJ put her bag on her shoulder and let out a sigh as she walked out of the apartment.

_x x x_

"JJ, you okay?" Hotch said in a slight whisper as he stood next to her as JJ put down the iPads in front of everyone's seat, JJ wished he wouldn't ask that, she thought she was doing a good job at hiding it; or at least acting as if there was in fact nothing wrong.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm fine." she said as she grabbed the remote. "Why do you ask?" she asked him, Hotch felt embarrassed for asking, not _that _embarrassed, but she did sound convincing and he nodded. He actually believed her.

"I was just making sure, after the other day you just seemed shaken up- which is totally understandable under the circumstances, but I just wanted to check in." he said, JJ nodded and smiled at him.

"Everything is fine, Hotch." JJ told him as Derek and Spencer walked in and took their seats, followed by Ashley and Rossi. "Now that we're all here..." JJ said as she pulled up a picture of a girl. "Rose McHale was found by her brother in her parents home about a week ago, two days ago Kristen Lawson was found by her husband in their home, and 4 hours ago Julie Garda was found by her mother whom she lived with..." JJ explained, then got to the more interesting details as to why they think it's connected, stuff like that. After she did that, they went to the plane like they usually did and JJ decided to call Emily to let her know, well, her house phone. She knew Emily wouldn't risk answering the phone, but she would listen to the message if JJ left one. She listened to her message. _Wow, did I really think that __was okay? _She thought as it beeped. "I was just calling to let anyone who might be there know that I am going on a case and I'm not sure when I'll be back... Uh, there's some cash in the drawer next to my bed if you want to order some food. All right, I'll see you when I get back." she said as she hung up and picked her coffee cup up that she was fixing while leaving the message as she turned around and saw Derek standing there, JJ looked at him for a moment, hoping he didn't hear her and pondering what the odds were if he had, then she just gave him a smile before walking back to her seat, which was across from Rossi, Derek walked over with the coffee cup in his hand.

"Someone's chilling at your house? What do you got a boyfriend now?" Derek asked with a smirk as he tapped JJ's shoulder, JJ glared at him and Rossi chuckled.

"Just don't get married." he told her.

"Why?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised, Rossi paused- usually he'd say because _she's _a living nightmare, but he was talking to a girl who would be _her_, maybe not as bad as his ex wives though. He had no doubt that JJ was completely different then them.

"Ooo, you just got burned." Derek said with a smirk as he leaned forward and put his coffee cup down while flipping a page in the case file.

"No, all I'm saying is your young. And don't rush into things." he told her, JJ smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Rossi. I'll keep that in mind when I get home to my _friend_, Morgan." JJ said as she looked down at her case file.

"Whose your friend?" Derek asked, JJ just laughed and shook her head as she read the case file.

_x x x_

"Did you tell Hotch yet?" Was the first thing JJ heard when she put the phone to her ear at 12 midnight after working all day and now she was in the hotel.

"_No_, Emily. You told me not to, _remember_?" JJ asked, wondering why she suddenly jumped to the conclusion that she did, or even thought she would have. She's better at hiding secrets then that, but then she thought if she'd actually be able to tell Hotch _no_ if he were to say 'Is Emily staying at your house right now'? But what were the odds of that _exact _thing being asked? Even from Hotch.

"I know, but you never know." Emily said with a shrug. "So what's this case about? You guys got any leads?" Emily asked, JJ let out a sigh. "What?" Emily asked, wondering why JJ sighed.

"Well, Em... We're technically not supposed to talk about the details of the case to anyone _but _the team members and the people involved..." JJ reminded her, not that she knew Emily would go off gallivanting and telling everyone the details of the case, she just didn't want anyone to somehow find out.

"_Technically _I don't exist." Emily reminded her, which made JJ sigh again.

"And that reminds me. I do have to tell Hotch soon, do you know how much trouble I can be in if anyone finds out I am holding the supposed-to-be-dead-but-really-in-hiding Emily Prentiss? I could probably loose my job." JJ said.

"You cannot loose your job." Emily retorted. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Besides, maybe I can help you out. A new set of eyes is always good. Speaking of some-what new set of eyes; how's Seaver doing? Are you too getting along well?"

"I dumped chocolate on her the first second I saw her- _of course _we're getting along well, what do you think, we're not?" JJ asked, she wasn't particularly in the joking mood or a happy one for that matter. She was just thinking about what _might _happen if Hotch were to find out Emily was back and she was hiding her in her house. "She's doing a fine job."

"Whoa, okay there Jayje, wasn't looking for any bitchiness." Emily said as she sat down on the couch next to Sergio, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry my bitchiness doesn't do it for you." she said with a sigh.

"Jayje..." Emily said, she understood why JJ sounded so distressed and angry. "I've got everything covered, okay? I only ask to stay for a few more days. Then I'll be out of you hairs." Emily said as she lightly pet Sergio as he slept, JJ sighed.

"That's just it, Emily. I want you to stay. I want you to stay as long as you need. I don't want you to go... I need you back here again, just like everyone else does, and that's including Hotch. I know you say you've got it covered, But I don't think I can deal with not talking to you or knowing where you are like I had to before. You're my best friend, Em.." JJ said, Emily felt her eyes start to burn as she looked upward and blinked to hold them back. JJ's eyes were watering by then. She heard a knock at the door. "Uh.. Hold on a sec.." she said as she walked over and looked in the peep whole. "It's Hotch... hold on.." she whispered as she put the phone behind her leg and opened the door with her left hand after wiping her eyes. "Hey Hotch, What's up?" she asked.

"I was just checking in to make sure you got here safely.." he told her, she left the Police Department 10 minutes before him, JJ nodded.

"Thanks, Hotch." she said.

"I know you said you were okay earlier, and not that any of this is reflecting into your work, but your attitude towards me has changed since the other night.. I don't know if it's just me worrying, but I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine." _Crap. _JJ thought as she looked at him. _CRAP_.

"Yeah, Hotch," she breathed and laughed. "Everything is fine, I was shaken up about the post card but I had a lot of time to think last night." she quieted down her voice slightly. "And I am sure wherever Emily may be right now, she is safe... and the police said themselves, Doyle's death _was _natural." JJ said, Hotch nodded.

"I'm glad you've been able to handle this well." he said with a small smile. "See you tomorrow." he said before walking off, JJ let out a sigh and closed the door before putting the phone to her ear.

"If Hotch ever finds out I know what _really _happened to him, he will kill me..." JJ said to Emily.

"_Doyle." JJ told her as she crossed her arms across her chest. Emily looked at her and let out a sigh. "Emily, I deserve to know." Emily nodded, she knew JJ did in fact deserve to know._

"_Natural causes-"_

"_Natural causes my ass." JJ cut her off, Emily let out a sigh._

"_Natural causes," Emily began again with complete emphasis on those two words. "Is what the CIA told the police to say." Emily said, JJ dropped her arms and looked at her with a less eager face. "Technically, they didn't lie. It was what looked like a natural fire, which happened from the sun." Emily told her._

"_Did you?" JJ couldn't look at Emily at this point and her voice was low._

"_Start the fire? Yes." Emily told her. "But the man who they found there was not Doyle." Emily said, JJ looked up at her with her eyes widened. "It was someone that looked very similar, same height and body weight. His face was completely burned. Now, I know what you're thinking about his teeth and stuff, but he knocked his teeth out..." Emily explained._

"_H-he?" JJ hesitated to ask._

"_Doyle.. But you have to understand, all I did was start that fire and we got out of there. I would have never done it if I hadn't found out where Declan was and I told Doyle I could send him on a plane to where he was and then they could go where ever they needed from there. In return, he agreed never to come near me or any of you again." Emily said, JJ felt her eyes start to burn. "That man we burned... he was one of Doyle's men, and I know that doesn't make it any better, but I did it to be free. Or at least somewhat."_

"_Why would you do that? You left your safety to hunt down someone who wanted you dead!" JJ practically screamed as tears went down her cheeks._

"_He thought I was dead, he had no idea I was coming." Emily told her. "I've done some pretty stupid things in my past that I regret, JJ. But this was not one one of them. I don't regret it because I get to see you again. And hopefully I'll be able to see Hotch, Derek, Spencer, Rossi and Penelope again. The risk of being killed one more time was worth it. I know I haven't admitted it yet, but you guys are my family and I love you guys." Emily said, JJ started to cry even more as Emily pulled her into a quick hug._

"_Don't ever do anything like that again Emily."_

**I hope you guys liked that! Sorry it took forever. Please review and don't forget to let me know what pairs you want to see and I might do it! :]**


	9. Chapter 9: Like Nothing's Changed

Exit Wounds- Part 09

**Authors Note: Well, thank you guys for all the reviews and the input on the character pairings. They all helped, but I've decided that I'm not going to make this story much longer because, well, It's called 'Exit Wounds' and now Emily is back. **

**I'm usually abrupt when it comes to by endings because, well, I suck at planning everything out and sorting my time out that way.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review.**

"I have to tell them Emily... or at least Hotch." JJ said to Emily, Emily looked over at her with her eyes widened. "It's been 3 weeks. I can't keep lying to him. Do you know how many times he's asked me if I've heard from you? He's worried and he's going to find out sooner or later.."

"I'll just lea-" Emily began to say, JJ cut her off immediately before she continued.

"Don't you dare tell me you'll leave, Emily. You've been here for 3 weeks. And I am fine with that. But we have to tell Hotch... or Strauss... or somebody! Do you know how much shit I'll most likely be in for hiding a supposed-to-be-dead FBI agent?" JJ asked, Emily let out a sigh.

"Fine." she said, and she wasn't happy about it. "You can tell Hotch, but **no** one else... we'll see what Hotch says and go from there..." Emily told her, JJ nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I put you through all this..."

"No," JJ said as she shook her head. "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'd rather have you here then someplace I don't know..." JJ said, Emily gave her a half smile. "I'm going to head to bed..." JJ said as she stood up.

"Me too. And maybe when you tell Hotch and we get everything figured out I can get my own bed and apartment." Emily said as she followed JJ into her room, they've been sharing a bed for the past 3 weeks. There was no way JJ would let Emily sleep on the not-so-comfortable couch. JJ let out a small laugh as she got into the bed.

"Night Em."

"Night JJ." Emily said as she laid down next to her.

_x x x_

"Hotch..?" JJ asked as she timidly knocked on his open door, it was the next day and after everyone else left- JJ couldn't risk having everyone a witness when Hotch yelled at her. Hotch looked up from his desk and looked at JJ, who was barely in his room.

"Come in," he told her, then noticed JJ hesitate, but she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his first reaction was that it had something to do with Emily. He was worried about her; JJ that is. They weren't having those open conversations they did a few weeks earlier.

"Nothing's wrong..." JJ said. "Is this a bad time? I can come back if you want..." Her curiosity was mainly her completely chickening out.

"No, sit." he told her as he motioned at the couch, as he got up from his desk. JJ nodded and sat down on the couch while Hotch sat down on the chair across from her. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked with his eyebrows raised because she looked nervous. JJ let out a sigh.

"There's nothing _wrong_..." JJ said as she thought, she wasn't quite sure how to word it. Telling your boss you've been hiding someone in Emily's position isn't really an exciting or easy conversation. Hotch raised his eyebrows. _Just say it_. She thought, she felt like she was getting light headed and she could hear her heart beat in her ears, then she let out a sigh. "Emily came to my apartment the day Doyle died and she's been staying with me ever since.." JJ said, Hotch's face fell. He had no idea what to think; what to say. What _do _you say to something like that? JJ looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" was all he could think to say.

"I didn't know-" JJ began to say, then she sighed. "I didn't want you to say she couldn't stay here... and neither did she. And that's why she asked me not to tell you right away. She is in no way a burden to me; but I can tell she's not particularly excited to wake up and do nothing all day. She needs to be able to have her own job and her own apartment.. I don't fully understand what's supposed to happen now; if she gets to be Emily again or if their going to banish her again... and if she does I want her to be able to see and talk to her friends again." JJ explained, Hotch let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure what happens now, either. At the time, I thought none of us would see Emily again and it would be like she was dead. But now that Doyle's dead, there is no saying what they will say. There's a big chance that she will have to have another persons identity for the rest of her life because if they left Emily go back to being Emily it will open up accusations about conspiracy theories. It's a tough decision for them to make..." Hotch said, JJ nodded.

"Hotch.." she said, Hotch looked at her. "Can we at least let them see her again?" JJ asked, then she could tell by his facial expression that he didn't want to say _no_, but that was the answer. "I don't want them to go through their whole lives thinking their best friend is dead when she's really not. They deserve to know." JJ said, Hotch let out a sigh.

"I can't just..." Hotch sighed again. "I could get in a lot of trouble." he said, JJ looked down at her feet, he looked at her and closed his eyes for a second before opening them back up. "I agree with you. They deserve to know." He told her. "And I think Emily would like to see them again before anything comes official and I have faith that they will keep this a secret if need be." he said, JJ smiled.

"Thank you... Emily will be so happy... and so will they..." JJ said, Hotch gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to tell Strauss and everyone else Monday..." he told her. "So you should figure out a way for them to see each other before hand." he said, JJ nodded. It was now Friday, so she had the weekend.

"I'll let you know too." she said as she stood up. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..." she said again before leaving.

"It's okay... it's a tough situation." he said, JJ gave him a half smile before walking away.

_x x x_

"Hi Rossi... It's JJ..." JJ said into the phone the next day. "I know it's our weekend off, but I just needed to ask you something." she said, she felt completely awkward calling him, but she didn't want to ask over a text message.

"Is everything okay?" was Rossi's first reaction, would JJ really be calling him if everything was okay, it was either that or a case and she didn't say anything about a case, she he assumed.

"Yeah.. well, sort of.." JJ began to say, she was going to proceed to ask him if he was busy tomorrow so she could get everyone together, but then Emily walked in.

"Where's the wine?" she asked, a little louder than she normally would because she just got finished listening to music with earbuds in and the volume up way to loud so it temporarily damaged her hearing, JJ's eyes widened.

"Uh," JJ said as she put the phone away from her face. "I'm on the phone with Rossi, Emily!" she hissed at her, Emily threw her hands up.

"Sorry, jeez." Emily said as she walked away, JJ rolled her eyes and put the phone to her ear.

"Sorry about that..." JJ said as she bit her lip, waiting for Rossi to reply. "Rossi?" she asked after a few seconds, Rossi hesitated to answer.

"Was that Emily's voice, Jennifer?" was all Rossi could ask, JJ closed her eyes for a minute. "And you just called her_ Emily_?" Rossi said, JJ opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

"Rossi... I..." she began to say.

"I completely understand what's going on here." Rossi said, he was old and wise enough to know what happened, "It all makes sense now..." he said, and it did. He now understood that they needed to fake Emily's death in order for her to be able to live. He's seen it before, he had enough years in the FBI and other government things to know what they do.

"I didn't want you to find out on the phone, I wanted you and everyone else to be able to see Emily before Hotch goes to Strauss on Monday to tell her what is going on... so I was going to ask them over to my apartment.."

"Your apartment?" Rossi asked, with slight amusement to his voice.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, if you're going to have people over to tell them that someone they presume to be dead is really not, you mine as well not do it in a crammed one-bedroom apartment, no offense JJ." he said, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Well I think it's the safest place to have people over.." JJ said.

"Well, why don't you have them over here? It's much less crammed then a 1 bedroom apartment." he told her, JJ shook her head.

"I don't know, Rossi... that's not why I called, I don't want you to feel like you _have _to.." JJ told him.

"I know I don't _have _to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't. You know that. I want to, JJ. I'm glad you've decided to tell us, and that Hotch turned the other cheek. I understand how much trouble both of you could potentially get into." he told her, JJ smiled.

"Thank you Rossi..."

"Tomorrow around 4? We'll have a barbeque." he told her. "And another thing JJ..." he said.

"Yeah?" JJ asked.

"Call me Dave when we're not at work, it's more casual." he said, JJ laughed.

"I'll be sure to, Dave. Thanks again."

"Any time JJ." he said before hanging up, JJ hung up and gave Emily a look, who was watching her, as she let out a sigh and looked at her phone to call another person.

"Please don't say anything this time, Rossi is more understanding than anyone else I'm about to call." JJ said as she dialed Penelope's number.

"The wine?" Emily asked, JJ let out a sigh and showed her before calling.

_x x x_

"All right, so what's the deal? Rossi would _never _let us have a barbeque at his house unless something big was about to happen." Derek asked as he sat down with his drink right as JJ walked into the room after talking to Emily and telling her what was going on. JJ glanced over at Rossi.

"You're right." Rossi said as he looked back at her, JJ let out a sigh as she saw everyone's eyes on her. Penelope's, Derek's, Spencer's, Rossi's and Hotch's. Although only 2 of them knew what was going on, she still felt as if she were breaking the news to them all by herself; the biggest thing she worried about was them not being able to forgive her.

"Right.. well a couple months ago, when I told you Emily didn't make it off the table, she did... I had to tell you guys that she didn't because it was the only way for Emily to be safe..." JJ told them, then she saw the shock on all three of their faces, before she noticed Derek's turn to betrayal.

"You lied to us.. after all we talked about?" he asked, JJ felt her eyes start to burn as she opened her mouth to say something.

"You have to understand that we had to." Hotch told him.

"You mean, you knew too? How could you just sit there and let us all think Emily was dead?" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Derek..." Penelope said to calm him down, she was more shocked, but she didn't like when he got angry like that and spoke to them like that.

"No," he said as he looked away. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he walked away, JJ looked at Hotch, she felt completely guilty.

"Let him go. He needs to clear his head." he said, JJ nodded as she looked at Spencer and Penelope.

"I'm sorry you guys.." she said as she sat down closer to them.

"It's all right..." Spencer said as he looked at her. "I get it, you had to... to keep Emily safe." he said, JJ nodded and thought about how he felt when she told him that she never made it off the table, then they heard Emily clear her throat and they all looked at her.

"Hey." she said with a smile as she walked over to them, she talked to each of them for a little big before talking to JJ about Derek. "And he just left..?"

"He went for a walk..." JJ said, Emily nodded. "You gonna go out there?" JJ asked, Emily nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry..." she said, Emily nodded as she walked out to the door. She noticed Derek standing with his back to her a ways down the driveway, Emily walked down and stopped as the sound of rocks crunched from underneath her feet.

"I don't wanna talk right now." Derek said, he expected it to be Hotch coming to talk to him.

"Really? Well that kinda sucks, because I want to talk." Emily said as she crossed her arms across her chest, Derek turned around and looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here.." he told her, Emily laughed.

"What's the matter, Morgan? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said with a smirk, Derek smiled and shook his head. "You know it's not her fault.." Emily said. "JJ's." Derek let out a sigh as he turned his body slightly.

"I know." he said. "It's just..." he said as he shook his head.

"She told me about how much you guys talked to her about it... she felt so guilty for lying to you about it, and I feel horrible that she had to in the first place, but she had to." Emily said, Derek nodded.

"How long are you here for? You're supposed to be in hiding, I know you don't stick around for long." Derek asked, Emily shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Since Doyle's dead, Hotch is going to talk to Strauss and see what she says on Monday." Emily said, Derek nodded. "Can you at least do me a favor, Morgan?" Emily asked, Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "At least _act _like you're happy to see me." Derek chuckled.

"You haven't changed one bit, Prentiss." he said as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
